Katherine William
by Kemalnica
Summary: Pracovní život obrátí Mulderovi a Scullyové agentka přebírajíc jejich práci na Aktech X. Přestože Katherine William vypadá jako zelenáč, nabere Danu na spolupráci a pustí se vyšetřování svého prvního případu - zmizení a náhlé znovu zjevení malé dívky – matka dítěte však tvrdí, že to není její dcera. Při vyšetřování se ukáže, že ne vždy vzhled ukazuje na konkrétního jedince.


Mulder vyběhl z bytu a nechal Scullyovou samotnou v místnosti. Ta neváhala ani chvíli, hodila na sebe kabát, popadla zbraň a vyběhla za ním. Dostihla ho až dole u auta.

„Co chceš dělat?!"

„Nevím," odpověděl a otevřel dveře. Zadíval se na ni tím svým štěněčím pohledem ve smyslu, takhle to nemůžeme přece nechat. Stáli tam venku a pomalu začínalo mrholit. Dana se klepala zimou a prosila ho, aby nezkoušel žádnou pitomost.

„Musím z ní dostat odpovědi. Nenechám to jen tak odbýt. Buďto do toho jdeš se mnou, nebo to udělá sám."

Scullyová se koukla do země. Nechtěla v tom svého partnera nechat samotného, ale všechno se tolikrát za tu dobu změnilo. Měla strach, že se něco pokazí a že by je mohl zrušit úplně. Což on si neuvědomoval. Ještě jeden vyzývavý pohled a s lehkým otrávením a strachem nastoupila do auta s ním. Než dojeli na hlavní cestu, déšť se rozbušil do oken a doprava se zdála čím dál hustější, jak se lidé snažili dostat co nejrychleji domů.

Domů, jen oni utíkali zpět do práce. Celkem litovala, že si nevzala deštník, protože jak znala Muldera, tak nezaparkuje zrovna nejblíže. Když už bylo nutno zapnout stěrače, nevydržela to a zeptala se.

„A co chceš přesně dělat?" otočila se na něj. Pln soustředění nedoufala ani hádat, na co může myslet. Byla to tak částečně její chyba, ale nějak se to vyřešit muselo.

„Domluvit jí, nebo alespoň promluvit. Myslím, že s námi strávila dost dlouhou dobu, aby zjistila, že se jen tak nezdáme."

Dana si povzdechla, věděla, že to takhle nikam nedojde. Věděla, že se tak odhalí věci, které nechce, aby byly odhaleny. Ne pro ni, ne pro nikoho jiného. Hlavně ne pro Muldera. Fox, když slyšel, jak povzdechla, jen se zhluboka nadechl, potřeboval si s ní něco vyříkat a Dana se do toho omylem zatáhla taky.

„Nemyslím si, že tam bude," pověděla, když parkovali.

„Kde jinde by byla?" zeptal se Mulder a Daně tím došlo, jak hloupě ta otázka vlastně k poměru ostatních událostí a okolností minulých týdnů vyzněla. Ten kousek co přeběhli, zmokli dostatečně, aby měli dvojnásobný důvod se ukrýt pod střechu. Budova FBI byla úplně prázdná světla pozhasínaná a výtah zněl strašidelněji než kdy jindy. Byli zvyklí, že až dolů jezdí sami, a teď jim ta samota přišla ještě osamocenější. Mulder se hnal dál a Dana se za ním zdržela, připadalo jí tu to nějaké jiné. Pak jí došlo čím, krabice na skříni byly přeskládané a srovnané. Byl z nich setřený prach_. Že by ta holka tady uklízela? _

„Williamsová!" vběhnul Mulder do kanceláře a jeho partnerka hned poté. Tak prázdnou kancelář Fox nepamatoval ani, když nastoupil úplně poprvé. Věci byly poklizené, skříně prázdné, a malým lístečkem až na jednu v každé poličce _Pro Foxe Williama Muldera_, ta poslední bylo _Mé nejmilovanější agentce Daně Katherine Scullyové_. Lampička byla srovnaná, štítky označena a na zdi improvizovaný obrázek na A4 Muldrového plakátu místo „CHCI UVĚŘIT" s obrázkem UFO nápisem _JÁ VÍM a _fotkou těch dvou ze dvou různých zdrojů a nad nimi létající talíř. Židle měla spravenou nohu a ležela na ní růže bez trní se vzkazem „_nevzdávej to s ním" _a smajlík. Za stolem na Mulderově sedátku byl nápis „_ty to zvládneš" _a jediné světlo v místnosti byl zapnutý počítač a na něm položená disketa _Vlastnictví Katherine William._ Mulder se hned otočil a šel zpět. Vzal do ruky telefon a vytáčel. Ozval se pouze Danin mobilní telefon. Zkusil to znova, byl si jistý, že měl správné číslo.

„Muldere, je pryč," zastavila ho Scullyová.

„Nemohla, kam by šla"

„To nevím, ale myslím si, že je teď už doma." Podívala se na disketu. „Myslíš, že to tady zapomněla?"

„Myslím, že to tady nechala," opověděl Mulder a zasunul disketu do počítače. Chvíli trvalo, než se načetla. Vypadalo to jako by se ji kdo pokusil zmagnetizovat, však neúspěšně. Rozkliknul první složku. Byly v ní wordovské dokumenty s daty hodinou napsání, případným názvem obsahu. Mulder rozklikl první datum:

_Drahý a nejdražší Williame, _

_odpusť mi, že své poznámky ohledně toho dění musím zapsat formou osobního dopisu, ale sám si mi odporučil, ať učiním tak jak mi je za nejlepší. Ty víš, že to jinak nedovedu, co jsem ti psala osobní dopisy z táborů, jsem navyklá tímto stylem psát případné slohové práce, které, jak ostatní zakusili, jsou příšerné._

_Píši již ve staré formě angličtiny, jelikož bych mohla podlehnout moderní mluvě a pak mi zde nikdo nerozuměl, ne jen že by mě měli za blázna, ale už bych zde ve sklepní kanceláři Ledové královny a Strašáka nenapsala ani čárku._

Dana si přisunula židli a dočetla do stejné věty, kde se zarazil Fox. Přezdívky nevznikají každý den, a když už jim nějaká zůstala, nic s tím nenadělali.

_Možná to jednoho dne celé přeložím osobně, protože postinternetové překladače jsou dosti nepřesné v určování času a pak by se mohlo zdát, že se něco stalo ještě dříve, než opravdu na do byla doba. Možná. Vy inženýři davů si zasloužíte zaškrtit, píši to pod dávkou léků, a je mi to jedno, protože ustupuje. _

_Mohli jste mě na to upozornit. To že jsem vynechala výklad hodiny moderních dějin, byla největší chyba, kterou bych směla považovat za směšnou. Strašně mě překvapilo, že jste mě hodili do jámy lvové. Očekávala jsem poklidný nenápadný příchod, posupné zapojování a zjišťováním občasné dotěrné vyhošťování, složité získávání informací a počkání ročního dokončení nováčkovské zkoušky, maximálně nezákonného získání kartičky a tajné kontaktování zdejších domorodců sklepní kanceláře, kam teda neosvitne za celý den ani kapička slunce. S kytkami se to musí vzdát hned na začátku. Ti lidi tady blednou si navzájem!_

_Tvůj přítel, Landy, nebo už ani nevím, jak se jmenuje, by si tady užil. A nejen s tím co na mě přišlo ze začátku. Bylo mi hned jasné, že si zprávu horní radě, která zadávala data do mašiny, poslal přes Susan. Protože tak rychle bych to nikdy neromanizovala._

_Setkání s nimi dosti…_

Dál Dana ani Fox nemuseli číst, oba dva si na ten to pondělní ráno vzpomínali velmi dobře:

Fox se vydal do práce dříve než obvykle. Nemohl celou noc spát a ani noční běh kolem bloku ho neunavil natolik, aby usnul. Dal si sprchu a nejvíce času z celého rána mu zabralo vybírání kravaty. Snídani si koupil po cestě. Na ústřední ještě nikdo nebyl, ale i tak se prošel po schodech. Překvapilo ho, že kancelář je otevřená. Vytáhl zbraň a pootevřel dveře. Viděl, jak jedna složka prolétla vzduchem a někdo četl nahlas: „Osobní poznámky k případu X-1254,859. Fox William Mulder. Jo. Takhle to začíná a končí slovy," odmlka a bylo slyšet, jak někdo listuje papíry „a končí slovy nevyjasněné úmrtí."

„Federální agent, ruce vzhůru," vykřikl a otevřel dveře úplně. Jeho zděšení mu málem upustilo zbraň na zem, když zjistil, že míří na malou holku. Maximálně adolescenta. Měla na sobě rifle, které jí byly na první pohled velké, červené tričko bez vzorů a černý svetřík, který by přísahal, že jedno viděl na Scullyové. Stála tam a smála se na něj.

„Ó můj bože!" zaradovala se jako teenager, když jí kapitán družstva pozve na ples a její zelené oči prokoukly zpoza dlouhých hnědých vlasů, než jí padaly z gumičky. Mulder už tu dívku někde viděl. V reklamě na cereálie? Dvě znamínka na levé tváři, větší rovný nos a rozdvojenou bardu.

„O můj bože, to snad není pravda," obešla stůl a přeskočila hromadu papírů, jenž kdysi byly úkladně poskládané složky.

„Agent Mulder," přiblížila se k němu. „Opravdu přede mnou stojí agent Fox Mulder!" natáhla mu pravici. On stále držel zbraň a mířil jí na čelo.

„Zvláštní agent Fox William Mulder," usmála se na něj ještě víc. Netroufla si mu oponovat v držení zbraně. „Legenda Strašák Mulder. Moc mě těší!"

Mulder zaváhal: „A ty jsi kdo?" zeptal se a vůbec nevěděl, jak se to dítě mohlo dostat k němu do kanceláře, hlavně jak se vůbec dostalo do budovy FBI. Ztratila se snad z prohlídky? Ty ale bývají až odpoledne. Neměla štítek. Místo ní měla na zipu připnutou oficiální kartičku FBI s její identifikační fotkou a číslem.

„Oh, ano, promiňte, zvláštní agenta Katherine Williamová. Jsem tu nová." usmála se na něj ještě víc.

Mulder sklonil zbraň, ale přesto byl stále ve střehu. Napadlo ho, že jestli to bláznové dítě myslí, že je agent tak ho v tom podrží, než ho vyvede ven.

„A jsi tu proč?"

„Já?" zvážněla. „Dnešním datem přebírám oficiálně dozor nad odloženými případy FBI, nebo jak vy říkáte Akty X."

„Vážně?" zasmál se „Ty?" Byl trochu na rozpacích, jak se mohl pojem Akty X dostat na veřejnost. Doufal, že je to jen nějaký kanadský žertík od Scullyové, že je to jen nějaká její neteř a chtěla si z něj trochu vystřelit. Dívka byla opravdu přesvědčivá.

„Jistě," cosi vytáhla z kapsy. „Zde je listina opravňující mě k vašemu propuštění a propuštění agentky Scullyové, budete přeložení evidentně jinam, nejspíše na odposlechy, pokud nebudete chtít výslechy ze štěnic," usmála se a ďolíčky jí vyskočily na tváři.

Mulder se koukl na ušmudlaný papír. Věta po větě co to dítě vykládalo, tam stála. Začal se smát, měl sto chutí zařvat: „to se ti povedlo, Scullyová," ale v tuto chvíli už by Dana určitě prozradila co je to zač.

„A nyní, když jste byl náležitě obeznámen, bych vás zaprvé upozornila, že to že mi nebylo ještě dvacet jedna, nemusíte se mnou zacházet hned jako s někým podřadným a známým a za druhé již tohoto není vaše kancelář, takže bych ráda a abyste se pro práci hlásit jinde."

Dana vylezla z auta a na obličej jí zasvítil sluneční svit. Pomyslela si, že dnes bude krásný den, ale věděla, že Mulder vymyslí opět nějakou bláznovinu nebo se mu do ruky dostane sebe-neobjektivnější případ.

Agentka nastoupila do výtahu. Už po cestě chodbou slyšela, že se něco děje. Slyšel Mulderův hlas, ale nerozuměla mu. V tu chvíli Fox proběhl bez pozdravu kolem a za ním pádila jakási mladá dívka. Dana si myslela si, že je to Mudrova příbuzná. Ale pokud věděla, tak Mulder moc příbuzných neměl. Že by případ? Když dívka probíhala kolem Dany, zastavila se. Byla tak o šestinu stopy vyšší jak ona, na tu chvíli co tam postály, jí potřásla rukou: „Agentko Scullyová, moc ráda vás potkávám," a jelikož jí Fox ujel ve výtahu, vyběhla schody. Dana se vydala za nimi. Našla je, jak očekávala, v kanceláři místo ředitele Skinnera. Sekretářka jí řekla, že je očekávána. Zmateně zaklepala a vešla dovnitř.

„To je snad hloupý vtip!" Práskl Fox do stolu. Dívčina zatím seděla a židli a usmála se na přicházející Danu.

„Agente Muldere, uklidněte se, jistě se to jistě nějak vyřeší." Řekl Skinner a podíval se na Danu. „Agentko Scullyová, posaďte se prosím," pokynul jí na židli vedle Katherine.

„Pane, to snad nemlže být pravda." Držel se Fox svého a snažil se nějaké vysvětlení.

„Agente Muldere," podíval se Skinner do listiny již předtím Mulder dostal od Williamové. „Nedá se s tím nic dělat, je na tom podpis ředitele a instrukce jsou zcela jasné. Dnes ráno mě o tom informovali formou e-mailu a vše se do pár dní urovná."

„A to chcete svěřit celou moji práci téhle holce?!" ukázal Fox na Katherine, které tam jen seděla a vyčkávala.

„Pane," ozvala se Dana. „Mohu vědět, o co se jedná?"

„Jde o to Scullyová," začal Mulder. „Že tady agentka Williamsová za nás přebírá naši práci a my budeme přeřazeni jinam."

„Williamová," špitla Katherine. „Je to bez „s"."

„Pane?" nechápala Scullyová.

„Agentko, příkazy jsou jasné," snažil se místo ředitel být opatrný vzhledem ke všem kdo se nacházel v místnosti. „Za, zatím nevysvětlitelných událostí, byla do vaší sekce přiřazena tady agentka Williamová, pro vás tedy práce v tomto oboru končí." Nyní bych vás poprosil, aby jste zašli na bezpečnostní oddělení a odevzdali své zbraně, než budete přiřazeni na jinou práci," zakončil Skinner svou řeč. Mulder odešel z místnosti a Dana poděkovala za oznámení a vydala se za ním.

„Agentko Wiliamová, kdybyste čemukoliv nerozuměla, jakožto váš nadřízený jsem ochoten vám s čímkoliv pomoci" ani Skinner nevěděl jak s dívčinou jednat.

„Děkuji, s bezpečnostními protokoly jsem byla již obeznámena a jistě v budoucnu vaši radu ocením. Teď když mě omluvíte, mám již něco na práci." Opustila místnost. Ještě se venku po těch dvou ohlédla, než se vydala ke schodišti.

Mulder doběhl na konec chodby a otočil se. Bylo toho na něj moc. Dana za ním pochodovala a poprvé po dlouhé době kdy si zase vzala kalhoty místo sukně ho dohnala celkem rychle. Ladily spolu v černobílých odstínech, ale jejich pocity byli naprosto odlišné.

„Muldere, vysvětíš mi konečně, co se tady stalo?"

„Sama si to slyšela!"

„Ale pořád nevím, o co se jedná," zakřičela na něj. Pak zamlkla a počkala, až se skupinka agentů posune zase o kousek vedle.

„Ráno jsem přišel, do kanceláře a to děcko tam rozhazovalo složky s případy jako by to byla skládačka, představila se mi a pak na mě vytála papír o našem převelení."

„Muldere, určitě se to nějak vysvětlí" řekla Dana s klidnou myslí.

„Scullyová, to dítě nám přebírá práci," promnul si oči. „Může jí být maximálně kolik...14? A ani Skinner s tím nic nenadělá."

„Muld..."

„Snažili se nás zbavit všelijakými způsoby Scullyová, takhle hluboko snad klesnout nemohli."

„Zatím uděláme, co nám bylo řečeno," položila mu ruku na rameno. Zbytečně vyšiloval, ano bylo to zvláštní, ale muselo to mít logické východisko.

„Jak si to mohli dovolit?" Neskončil ani, když odevzdali zbraně. Neštvali ho tak předpisy FBI jako celá situace.

„Určitě se to nějak vysvětlí" řekla Dana. I ona byla překvapena, ale hodlala to řešit jinak, z jeho výrazu poznala, že mu na mysl doléhá více faktorů. Náhle jí zmizel z očí.

„Muldere!" Věděla, že jde za ředitelem. „Muldere, přestaň," chytla ho za rukáv" takhle tam nemůžeš."

„Scullyová, nech mě."

„Muldere, jestli tam půjdeš, vyrazí tě."

„A jak jinak to dopadne?" zakřičel na ni.

„Šlo jim o to celou dobu."

Viděl, jak se ho snaží svým jednáním uklidnit, dívala se na něj tak pokaždé. Čekala, až domluví. Stiskla rty, aby na něj nezačala křičet a oči upřené jen a jen na něj ani se nehnula. Používala to poslední dobou pořád, jakoby prošla kurzem sebeovládání. A on si za to mohl sám. Jen v takových chvílích si uvědomoval rozdíly mezi nimi a ne jen ty výškové.

„Teď nás dají někam jinam, pak nás rozdělí a potom prohlásí, že Akta X jsou neudržitelná s nevhodnými agenty a až se o tom opět přihlásíme, zjistíme, že celá místnost je vyklizená a složky se záhadně ztratily."

Scullyová ze soucitu sklopila hlavu. Rozuměla mu, neměla co říci. Byl natolik posedlý svou prací. Zvláštní události se kolem nich děly každý den, ale to co se jich dotklo osobně nedokázal vystát.

„Muldrere, měl by sis odpočinout."

„Ty to nechápeš."

„Právě, že to chápu až moc dobře!" Její hlas zněl něžně, jako motýl co se bál přistát na rostlinku, pod ním, že se zlomí. „Neudělej žádnou hloupost." Naklonila hlavu. Snažila se, aby se na ni usmál a řekl, „dobře" a počkal do dalšího dne. „Ozvou se nám," dodala.

Nemohl nic říct. Dana se a odešla. Fox věděl, že tohle je válka, ale nehodlal se vzdát. Ať si Scullová říká, co chce.

Katherine zatím ve sklepní kanceláři vytáhla ze šuplíku všechny složky a hodila je na zem na jednu velkou hromadu. Na stole už dávno nebylo místo a tak si sedla vedle a začala úplně od začátku. Pročítala záznamy jeden po druhém od doby, kdy ještě byly složky zařazovány podle abecedy, ale když už se nikam nevešli, dali je pod X- protože tam, bylo nejvíce místa. Zasmála se tomu. Teď jí to došlo, proto Akta X. V té době na tom ještě nepracoval ani Fox Mulder. Prohlédla to jen, aby spíše věděla jakou to má historii a co se jedná, co se řešilo, jaká monstra vyšla na povrch v době, kdy byli rádi, že poslouchají rádio.

První část složila dohromady a uložila na místo do nejzazšího rohu místnosti. Hodlala to celé přeskládat. To co ji ale skutečně zajímaly, byly poznámky k případům od Dany Scullyové. I od Muldera, ale je měla Dana více vědecky podložené.

Čemu Katherine nerozuměla, hned hledala ve slovníku velkém jako bible ze sedmnáctého století. Ale bylo tam všechno, co potřebovala vědět. Měla tady s tím velké plány, ale nechtěla, aby to ztratilo své kouzlo. Jako by si četla sci-fi na dobrou noc a doufala, že se jí tom bude zdát. Kdyby to někdo vydal knižně, byl by z toho bestseler. Povídka jedna po druhé, každý měsíc nový případ. Fanoušci by se pozabíjeli, jen aby měli nové číslo právě oni.

Ale Katherine slíbila, že to neudělá. Byla to škoda sice, v jejím podání by to nestálo za nic, ale musí si to zapamatovat, aby to pak mohla vykládat komisi. Hned si sedla k počítači. Vložila disketu a začala ťukat do klávesnice: „_Drahý a nejdražší Williame, _

_odpusť mi, že své poznámky ohledně toho dění musím zapsat formou osobního dopisu, …"_

Psaní všemi deseti dívce nikdy nešlo a tak jí pár řádků zabralo pěknou půlhodinku. Ale hned mohla s čistou hlavou porovnávat styl psaní zrzky, kterou viděla jen na pár minut, ale na kterou se těšila celou dobu.

Ráno slunce vysvitlo dříve než by přes lesy v okolí vůbec mohlo. Ptáci již od čtyř hodin zpívali, co jim jejich hlasivky stačily a na hlavní třídě se ve stejnou dobu začaly tvořit kolony. Lidé pobíhali po ulicích sem a tam, jakoby museli splnit všechno dříve, než umřou. Jako by žili poslední den na tomto světě a nehodlali si ho užít. Každodenní svět plný stresu, s trochou času jako přílohou.

Fox přetáčel další pornografické video, až nakonec ho úplně vypnul. Posadil se na gauči. Nemohl zase spát. Rozhodl se, že si půjde zaběhat. Slíbil Scullyové, že půjde domů a uklidní se. Domů došel, ale pocuchané nervy se nezpravily ani po večerní Daniné návštěvě. Tak on šel navštívit ji. Bylo sice brzy ráno, ale potřeboval si s někým promluvit. Chtěl to s ní vyřešit.

Její reakce byla okamžitá. Divil se, že ho odmítla tak slušně. Unaveně, utrápeně, otráveně, ospale, ale stále ještě v hranici sympatičnosti mu řekla, ať si jde lehnout. Neřekl jí, že se na gauči nevyspí. Ne v tomhle stavu. Ne za těchto podmínek. Usmála se a pak zavřela dveře. Ale ten jediný pohyb pro něj stále znamenal, že stojí při něm.

Napadlo ho jen jediné. Musí o Katherine Williamové zjistit co nejvíce. Zvedl telefon, ale hned zavěsil. Na volání nebyl čas. Vydal se na cestu hned. Neobtěžoval se s jakýmkoliv složitým, oblíkáním. V autě se na místo dostal hned. Zaklepal. Po dlouhé pouze a dalším bušení na dveře mu otevřel jeho blonďatý přítel.

„Muldere, co tady děláš?" zeptal se Langly. Stál před ním v dalším ze svých oblíbených triček s nepochopitelnými nápisy. Tentokrát to doplňovala červená lebka s býlími šipkami a jakýmsi japonským nápisem. Richard měl brýle samozřejmě už nasazené. Mulder by přísahal, jestli ten chlap s nimi i nespí.

„Taky tě rád vidím," obešel ho Mulder a vešel dovnitř.

„Je pět hodin ráno," oznámil mu a zavřel za ním.

„Co se děje?" došel za nimi Frohike v poněkud kýčovité košili.„Muldere, co potřebuješ?" pozdravil ho, než za nimi došel i Byers. Mulder nečekal, až ho vyzvou a posadil se.

„Potřebuju jednu informaci." Oznámil jim. „Vy tady spíte spolu?" podivil se Fox. Věděl, že ti chlapi drží spolu, ale tohle bylo asi na hranici i Mulderova chápání.

„Informaci o čem?" zeptal se Byers.

„O Katherine Williamsové."

„Na co ji potřebuješ?" zeptal se Langly a startoval počítače. Světlo, které zaplňovalo místnost, nebylo zrovna ideální na konverzaci z očí do očí a tak byly rádi, že ví kde se, kdo nachází.

„Na Aktech X nastal menší problém," řekl Mulder naštvaně.

„Menší problém to zní vážně," řekl Byers. „Co se stalo?"

„Kde máš Scullyovou?" zeptal se Frohike. Jeho zklamání bylo očividné. Mulder poslední dobou jen málo chodil bez kůstky Dany k sežrání. I v případech v takové nečekané noční návštěvy jako byla tahle.

Mulder se podíval na hodinky: „Nejspíše ještě spí."

„Dáš si kafé?" nadhodil Frohike dotaz ještě pře Mulderový vyprávěním.

„Jo a hodně silný," odpověděl Fox.

„Pro mě prosím alespoň litr," křikl za ním John. „Tak co se stalo," sedl si Byers před Muldera.

„Jak že se jmenuje?" zeptal se Langly a jeho prsty prostřídaly všechna písmenka na klávesnici.

„Katherine Williamsová," opověděl Muder. „Zkus vládní databázi FBI," oddechl si. Vzpomněl si na Danina slova, ale to že si jen zjistí informace o někom, neznamená hned katastrofu.

„Co s ní je?" snažil se Byers dostat z Muldera konečně o co se jedná.

„Přebrala Akta X."

„Jak to?" přišel Frohike s hrnkem kafé pro každého.

„Prostě jsem včera přišel do kanceláře a ona tam rozhazovala složky všude okolo. Myslel jsem, že je to vtip od Scullyové, ale pak na mě vytáhla dokument, kde bylo její jméno a že přebírá naší práci. Skinner to mohl jen potvrdit."

„A co budeš dělat?" zeptal se Langly od počítače. Probourával se do databáze, ale po posledním pokusu zpřísnili opatření. Mulder mu minule slíbil, že když ho zavřou za zločin proti federální vládě, tak za něj Fox složí kauci. Ringo se snažil se to obejít všemožnými hesly a samo-ovládáním. Oči mu tikaly po obrazovce. Už byl tak blízko.

„Zabavili nám zbraně, takže teď dostaneme nějakou podřadnou práci. Chtěl jsem zajít za ředitelem, ale Scullyová mi zakázala udělat jakoukoliv blbost," řekl Muder a opařil si jazyk o horkou vodu.

„Jsem tam," oznámil Langly. „Ale záznam o žádné Williamsové tu není. Je tu Williamová, ale jinak nic. Jsi si jistý, že se to píše Williams?"

„Jo," Mulder vstal a došel za ním. Na monitoru projeli všechny pracovníky FBI podobného jména. U každého byla fotka, obecné informace. Po Katherine ani čárka.

„To je divný," řekl Mulder. Už teď mu to nešlo do hlavy, ale už teď se jeho teorie stávala faktem.

„Zkus projet záznamy vojenský a policejních škol." Foxovi bylo jasné, že nic nenajdou. Věděl to od začátku, ale potřeboval jistotu.

„Proč tohle?" zeptal se Frohike.

„Protože vypadá, jakoby ještě studovala," sebral se a odešel. „Jestli na něco přijdete, tak se mi hned ozvěte a kdyby…,"odmlčel se. „Ale nic," nemohl po nich hned takhle z kraje chtít, aby vyhlásili celostátní pátrání. Bez pozdravu zabouchl.

Dana se dostavila na ředitelství. Tak jak Fox předpokládal, byli přiděleni na tu „podřadnější" práci. Ona byla dostavena na telefonní hovory a Mulder na odposlouchávní, takže spolu nebudou. Když se Mulder nedostavil v určený čas, přislíbila, že mu to vyřídí. Už se chtěla zeptat, proč je z Akt x odvolali, ale byla hned vykázána ven. Překvapeně opustila místnost. Už i jí to přišlo podezřelé. Ale z nich dvou musela to být ona, kdo udrží klid na duši. Už proto, že to Fox sám nedokáže. My o vlku a vlk za dveřmi. Narazila na něj na chodbě.

„Muldere, kde jsi byl?" její zvědavost byla očekávaná.

„Trochu jsem se zdržel," zalhal jí. Nemohl na ni hned vyklopit, že když neuspěl s Osamělými střelci, šel prohledat přímo záznamy FBI. „Mám pro tebe překvapení. Katherine Williamsová ve skutečnosti neexistuje."

„A to víš odkud?" podivila se Dana. Hned věděla, že porušil pravidla dohody, ale i ty které natavovalo vládní organizace, ve které zatím oba ještě pracovali. To „zatím" podle Mulderova chování opravdu stále jen „zatím". Scullyová měla upřímě měla o něj strach, ale on byl tvrdohlavé dítě, které si nedalo pomoci.

„Trochu jsem pátral," vzal ji za ramena a otočil tak aby je bylo co nejméně vidět a o to méně slyšet.

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Žádná agentka ani nikdo jiný v FBI, toho jména taky oficiálně nepracuje. Je to léčka, past, chtějí nás odtam dostat a pak to zavřít, protože nemá kdo vyšetřovat."

„Muldere, plácáš nesmysly. Třeba to jen dočasné, možná jen…" nevěděla, co mu má říci, aby trochu zvolnil tempo. Viděla, jak mu na tom záleží. Ale v tuto chvíli mu nedokázal jinak pomoci. Mohla tu svou akorát přislíbit.

„Jdu za ředitelem," pustil jí a rozběhl se ke dveřím.

„Pane," vlítl tam bez jakéhokoliv ohlášení či čekání. „Agent Mulder," pozdravil ho. „Mám na vás pár otázek."

„A nemohl byste si ty otázky nechat na později?" odbyl ho. „Mám teď spoustu práce".

Scullyová stála ve dveřích a modlila se, aby Fox moc nevyváděl. Věděla, že na jakékoliv jednání bylo pozdě.

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat, od koho přišel příkaz našeho odvolání z Akt X!" Nenechal se zastavit.

„Vašeho dovolání?" muž za stolem si sundal si brýle a nechal všechny práce a podíval se na něj s udivením.

Mulder vytáhl papír od Williamové a prudce ho položil na stůl. „Chtěl bych vědět, z jakého důvodu byly Akta X přidělena někom jinému."

Ředitel se na listinu podíval a pak na Muldera. „Pokud od někoho přišlo toto doporučení, tak určitě ne ode mě. Je pravda, že jsem přeposílal zprávy z vyšších okruhů a změnách v určitých oddílech…"

„Podle jistých nařízení," skočil mu do řeči agent „bychom měli být předem informování o skutečnosti našeho odvolání" Mulder se zase dostal do varu.

„Ano a podle jistých nařízení byste si měl vyžádat schůzku, než vtrhnete někomu do kanceláře a pokud si tuto práci chcete udržet, měl byste se podle těch nařízení chovat. Jak jsem vám už pověděl, pokud se vám dostalo této zprávy, tak pochází z vyšších míst." ředitel vstal. „Osobně bych vám doporučoval nezpochybňovat autority, již tak se pohybujete na tenkém ledě, agente Muldere. Teď když dovolíte, opusťte mou kancelář."

Fox nasupeně vzal papír a odešel.

„Muldere," oslovila ho Scullyová a zastavila ho na chodbě.

Agent si pročíst vlasy a ucuknul rukou dolů Mel chuť něco rozkopnout. Někdo si s ním hraje jako s marionetou proti jeho vlastní vůli. A s Danou jakbysmet.

„Měli bychom udělat, co nám říkají. Všechno se to zpraví, uvidíš. Třeba to je jen jedno velké nedorozumění," snažila se mu domluvit.

„Scullyová, jestli nezačneme jednat hned, tak už nikdy." Odmlčel se.

„Dobře, jednej jak myslíš," řekla mu Dana nakonec. „Jen chci aby věděl, že tě podržím když budeš potřebovat, ale nechci se dostat do průšvihu. Možná mi na té práci nezáleží tak moc jak tobě, ale věř mi, že to taky nevzdám."

Fox se na ni podíval. Byl jí vděčný, tak vděčný jak mohl. V tomhle ohledu sázel vždy na její silnou stránku pomoci lidem. Možná to byl důvod, proč šla na medicínu. Protože to v sobě prostě měla. Věděl, že ji bude muset poslechnout.

Ale po zprávě od Lenglyho, že žádná Katherine Williamsová ani Williamová která by v FBI či organizaci s ní spojenou nepracuje, se rozhodl to zkusit jinak a znovu. Přešel tedy na odposlouchávání a v té příležitosti, kdy si přišli pro věci, nastražil do kanceláře štěnici. Hodlal se zabývat prací a zároveň přijít na to co se děje. Scullyové o tom samozřejmě neřekl.

K Foxově překvapení bylo celou dobu ticho. Neozývaly se žádné zvuky, žádné kroky, žádný rámus, hluk či šepot. Ani klapnutí dveřmi.

„Muldere, co tady ještě děláš?"

Fox se vyděsil. Seděl u počítače a snažil se pod osvětlením z malé lampičky otočit malým šroubkem na přijímači, jestli náhodou není chyba ve spojení. Byl tak soustředěn do práce, že si nevšiml odchodu ostatních ani přicházející Scullyové.

„Bože," otočil se na ni a po uklidnění se vrátil do práce.

„Muldere, co zase vyvádíš?" Dana si vzala židli od sousedního stolu a přisedla si.

„Jenom provádím průzkum," naklonil se trochu blíže v přijímači a lehce do reproduktoru fouknul. Tenoučká vrstva prachu se rozvířila kolem, jinak se nic nestalo.

Dana otočila oči v sloup. Věděla, že mu v tom nezabrání. „Průzkum čeho přesně?"

„Když jsme si šli pro věci, nechal jsem Williamsové malou štěnici pod stolem, kde nedovíral šuplík. Neměl jsem čas přelaďovat frekvence, ale nereaguje to ani na jednu z nich. Buď jsem na to ještě nepřišel, nebo tam není, což je blbost, protože se tam pořád svítí."

„Ty ji odposloucháváš a ještě hlídáš, jestli zůstává v kanceláři? Nepřijde ti to už trochu přehnané?" podotkla vytýkavě Dana.

„Právě naopak Scullyová. Musím zjistit, co tam dole dělá. Ta holka je posedlejší než já."

„Měl by sis jít lehnout," položila mu Dana ruku na rameno a vydala se k odchodu. Sotva odešla, Foxovi se ve vysílači ozvalo zapraskání.

„A mám tě," zašeptal.

Katherine seděla na zemi v kanceláři a brněly jí nohy. Přesedla si, ale ani to nepomohlo. Ke stolu si sednout nemohla, protože prakticky neexistoval, jak byl zavalen rozházenými papíry. Dívka si opatrně lehla. Měla toho už přes hlavu. Zatím se dozvěděla tolik informací jak za celý předešlý život. Její mozek to přestával zvládat. A přitom zbývalo tolik práce a bylo tak málo času. Rozhodla si udělat pauzu. Nedokázala si představit, jak to muselo být ve skutečnosti, když četla příběhy o tom, jak zapálení agenti stráví celou noc vyšetřováním případu. Nebyla ani půlnoc a ona již padala fyzickým i psychickým vyčerpáním. Další podpůrné léky si mohla vzít až za tři hodiny. I když se ze sebe snažila vydat maximum, rozhodla se, že se prospí. Ať jí nikdo nemá nic za zlé, ale nebyla robot.

Z posledních sil si sedla k počítači a vytáhla klávesnici zpoza fólií. Zadala příkaz a začala psát zápisy do deníku. Udělala z toho nové datum, i když bylo teprve za deset dvanáct. Snažila se posadit pohodlněji a přitom kopla do šuplíku. Ozvalo se malé kovové cinknutí. Katherine se zohnula a podívala se, co to bylo. Na podlaze se válel malý černý ovál, ze kterého trčela anténa. Dívka jí vzala do rukou a zvědavě si jí prohlížela. Věc nebyla ani tři centimetry široká oválná černá a zezadu na ní byl zbytek žvýkací hmoty na přilepení. Katherine do toho foukla, aby oddělala vrstvu prachu. Zařízení si prohlédla pod světlem. Pak jí došlo co to je. Věděla, že to nebude jen tak, ale rozhodla se hrát podle jeho pravidel. Vrátila štěnici na místo a začala šustit papíry a psát do počítače. Půl hodiny poté práci ukončila a rozdělala si spací pytel a karimatku na zemi pod stolem.

Williamová měla jednoduchý plán. Dát agentu Mulderovi vědět, že v kanceláři přespává svým, pro ni bohužel přirozeným, chrápáním, ráno si dát dvojitou dávku léků a nezastavit se.

Dana za Mulderem chodila zprvu každý den. Měla strach o jeho zdravotní stav. Mulder spával ještě míň než předtím. Vypadal bledě a pod očima se mu táhly dlouhé černé kruhy. Nevěděla, jak dlouho při něm dokáže ještě stát.

„Zdravím Scullyová," přetočil Mulder pásku zpátky na začátek a zaposlouchal se do zvuků klávesnice a šustění papírů.

„Slyšela jsem o tom tvém probourání se do vládních spisů. Šušká se o tom po celé budově. Měl jsi docela štěstí, že jsi vyvázl tak lehce."

„Nepromyslel jsem ten plán do konce." Mulder ještě zvýšil hlasitost a do uší se mu ozvalo skřípání. Fox sluchátka odhodil a zastavil nahrávku. „Ta holka je v té kanceláři ve dne v noci. Dokonce tam i spí."

Dana se pousmála: „Nepřipomíná ti to někoho?"

„Dobrá narážka Scullyová, ale něco mi tu uniká." Mulder se opřel do židle a prsty poklepával do stolu. Zamyšleně se koukal na přístroje zabírající půl stolu před ním a hledal způsob, jak jinak dostat z Williamsové co má za lubem.

„Půjdu si s ní promluvit," agent vstal a nechal černé sako a zbytek věcí ležet ladem.

„Muldere, ne." Stoupla si před něj Scullyová. „Nemůžeš jen tak vtrhnout do její kanceláře."

„Její?" zadíval se na ni Fox naštvaně. „Je a bude to moje kancelář, dokud se jí nevzdám."

„Počkej," Dana ho chytla za ruku a zatáhla ho zpátky. „Já tě prosím, neudělej žádnou hloupost, nebo to tady ztratíš úplně a…"

„Agentko Scullyová?" do místnosti vešla vysoká štíhlá žena v tmavě modrém kostýmku. „Zástupce ředitele Skinner se po vás tázal. Očekává vás u sebe." Žena si chvíli nechápavě prohlížela oba agenty a pak ladným krokem opustila místnost.

„Ale, co pak jsi provedla?" Změnil Mulder taktiku a šibalsky se na ni usmál.

Dana potlačila svůj strach. Věděla, že nic neprovedla. Třeba jí Skinner jen chce říct, aby držela Muldera na uzdě.

Opustila místnost a slyšela, jak za ní Fox křičí: „Chci všechno vědět!"

Zaklepala na dveře a po vyzvání vešla. U stolu jí čela zástupce ředitele a naproti němu seděla Williamová.

„Děkuji, že jste přišla tak rychle, agentko," Skinner jí pobídl k židli. „Prosím posaďte se."

„Pane, o co se jedná?" sedla si na židli vedle dívky.

„Tady agentka Williamová by s vámi ráda spolupracovala," podíval se naproti.

Dana se zvednutým obočím a lehce otevřenými rty se otočila.

„Děkuji, pane," pokývla směrem k zástupci hlavou Katherine. „Agentko Scullyová, jsem obeznámena s vašimi znalostmi medicíny a fyziky. Vaše zkušenosti z akademie a ze samotného vyšetřování nevysvětlitelných a občas, promiň ten mi ten výraz, paranormálních jevů by mi byly velice nápomocny při případu, který teď řeším."

„O co se jedná?" podívala se Dana na oba dva.

„Pohřešování šestileté dívky, nebo spíše její nalezení. Holčička se na několik dní ztratila a pak se vrátila domů, bez jediné známky po napadení, ale s naprosto jinou osobností."

„To mi nepřipadá jako věc, kterou by měla vyšetřovat FBI," usmála omluvně na Williamovou.

„Jedná se už o čtvrtý případ z oblasti a místní rodiče podali hromadnou žalobu na policejní oddělení, že se stále nenašel pachatel. I když vyšetřování probíhá již od prosince, stále se neví, co nebo kdo za tím stojí."

Dana si olízla rty. Věděla, že když už ne kvůli ní, tak to musí převzít kvůli Mulderovi. Nadechla se.

„Ráda vám s případem pomůžu."

„Výborně," řekl Skinner. „Agentko Scullyová, pro zatím budete přeřazena zpět. Agentka Williamová vám vysvětlí všechny podrobnosti."

Obě vstaly a opustily kancelář.

„Jen doufám, že z toho Mulder nevyletí z kůže," zašeptal Skinner a pustil se zpět do papírování.

Dana došla za Katherine k výtahu, ale Williamová zamířila po schodech. Dana neměla náladu chodit pěšky, neměla na to boty. Dohnala ji až v kanceláři.

Katherine se krčila na skříni a zatemňovala okna dekou, kterou přilepovala lepící páskou ke stropu. Udělala sotva půlku, když si všimla, že ji Dana netrpělivě pozoruje. Scullyová se rozhlédla kolem. Všude kolem bylo nezvykle uklizeno, až na hromadu krabic v rohu, kde by měla mít stůl ona. Daně se tento systém líbil.

„Promiňte," seskočila dívka dolů. Zapojila projektor do elektriky a nasadila první snímek.

Scullyová se posadila a položila si levou nohu přes pravou. Na zdi se objevila fotka malé dívky s krátkými černými vlasy a kulatou tváří. Holčička se dívala za kameru a v ruce držela plyšového zajíce. Fotka nebyla moc zřetelná přes rozsvícené žárovky. Dana se otočila a natáhla se k vypínači. Místnost pohltila tma a snímek na zdi se plně vybarvil. I přes tmu viděla Scullyová, jak se Katherine zarazila.

„Ehm, ano," odkašlala si dívka. „Tohle je Elisabeth Montregová, dnes již šestiletá dívka ze Stacyville v Maine. Je pohřešována týden. Jako každý pátek si šla se spolkem Vodní mládeže hrát do parku u jezera Pleasant. Ale už se nevrátila. Ostatní děti vypovídají, že si šla odskočit na záchod. Když dobrovolníci prohledali celý les i okolí, nenašli po ní ani stopy. Celou noc se oblast pročesávala."

Dana napjatě poslouchala a zatím jí na tom nepřišlo nic zvláštního. Všechno vypovídalo na stopy únosu.

„Přesně totéž se stalo před pěti měsíci sedmiletému Rupertovi Greyovi ze Sherman Mills." Kate přehodila snímek. Malý buclatý blonďatý chlapec seděl na zemi v pokoji a hrál si s vláčkem. Kate pokračovala: „Do stejného parku se vydal na procházku se svým otcem Michelem Greyem. Ten vypověděl, že kvůli špatnému signálu šel zatelefonovat mimo les a když se vrátil, našel pouze jejich psa pobíhat kolem stromu. Z místa, kde chlapec původně stál, vedly stopy, které se ztratili v houští. Bohužel také policejní psi ztratili stopu. Původně se obávalo, že Rupert spadl blízkého lomu a utopil se. V den, kdy policie přišla rodině oznámit ukončení pátrání, našli chlapce, jak se hraje na dvorku se psem. Zdravého, bez známek napadení. Matka, Ronnie Greyová, uvedla do zprávy změnu chování chlapce. Po návratu byl, cituji: klidný, tichý a ochotný. Už jsme mu ani nemuseli dávat jeho léky." Williamová rozsvítila světlo na druhé straně vypínačem.

„Stejné u osmileté Alex Astonové a Peterovi Dottinskému. Děti přišly do parku, na týden se ztratily a po týdnu se objevily doma naprosto zdravé a jako vyměněné. Osobně mi to trochu připomíná případ, kdy jste s kolegou Mulderem vyšetřovali smrt Teddyho Holveyho. V tomto případě ale nedošlo k úmrtí."

„Možná se jedná o někoho známého, koho všechny oběti znají a tak s ním dobrovolně jdou a kdo jim pak způsobí trauma?"

„Je pravda, že oběti jsou ze stejné oblasti v Maine, ale krom toho je nic nespojuje. Nechodí spolu do školy, nenavštěvují stejné kroužky. Věková kategorie se pohybuje ve stejných mezích, to je pravda, ale moc mi to nesedí."

Danu překvapila poslední věta. Williamová celou dobu mluvila stručně a o případu až na poslední chvíli se projevila jako vyšetřovatel. Mulder do svých případů přidával poznámky a ideje, co by to mohlo být za zvláštní jevy a konspirační teorie, až Scullyová zapomněla na to, že vyšetřování případu je vlastně o faktech.

Katerine jí podala složky dvou posledních dětí. „Prosím prostudujte si tyto záznamy," usmála se na Danu. „Možná přijdete na něco, co mi uniká. Zde je vaše letenka, zítra v 9 nám odlétá letadlo z letiště Ronalda Regana. Bohužel se mi nepodařilo sehnat přímí let, takže budeme přestupovat." Williamová ustoupila. „Jsem ráda, s jakým profesionálním přístupem jednáte, agentko Scullyová, a byla bych ráda, kdyby to tak zůstalo. Krom vašich znalostí bych využila i jiné aspekty vaší osobnosti jako zkušenějšího agenta. Ráda bych vás upozornila, že jsem ještě nedosáhla věku dvacetijedna let a tudíž nejsem oprávněna držet zbraň, kterou doufám, nebudu potřebovat a vyšetřování bude probíhat v klidu. Další věcí je, že nemám řidičský průkaz a tudíž bych vás ráda poprosila, jestli byste se této záležitosti neujala."

„Samozřejmě." Danu podmínka i věk Williamové překvapili, ale neodporovala, jelikož agentka měla podrobné informace o případu.

„Bude mi ctí s vámi pracovat," Kathrine podala Daně ruku a ta vstala a stiskla jí pravici. „Moc se na naší spolupráci těším, bude to zajímavé." Scullyová jí úsměv oplatila.

Daně někdo položil ruku na rameno. Scullyová vyděšeně nadskočila. Otočila se. Byl to Mulder.

„Co ti Skinner schtěl?" zeptal se.

„Ne Skinner spíše jako Williamová," řekla Dana a olízla si rty. Přemýšlela, jak to říct Mulderovi, aby to nepovažovat buď za spravedlivé, nebo neudělal nějakou hloupost. V jeho případě ještě větší než obvykle. „Agentka Williamová mě chce, abych jí pomohla s případem." zadívala se mu Scullyová do očí. Mulder hltal každé slovo.

„Zítra odjíždíme do Maine, jedná se o zmizení šestileté dívky. Podobný případ nebyl v oblasti první. Vždy když už mělo být vyšetřování ukončeno, pohřešovaný se našel bez jakéhokoliv fyzického zranění a údajnou změněnou osobností."

Fox na ni hleděl a přemýšlel, jak získat povolení, aby mohl jet s nimi. Věděl, že tudy cesta nevede.

„Muldere, jestli nechceš, abych na tom dělala, tak to řekni," zadívala se na něj utrápeně Dana.

„Právě naopak," odporoval jí Mulder. „Ty tam s ní pojedeš a budeš mi o všem podávat zprávy. Já se zatím pokusím vyšťárat co ta holka je zač."

Dana na něj zvídavě koukala a přemýšlela, co za bláznivý nápad se Foxovi honilo hlavou. „To jsou složky z toho případu?" zeptal se a zadíval se jí na ruce.

„Ano, ale je jich jen polovina," řekla Dana a podala mu je do ruky. Mulder je otevřel a spěšně pročítal informace. „Nedáš si kávu? Tohle bude na dlouhou," usmál se na ni.

„Muldere, jsem unavená, chtěla bych se jít domů v klidu zabalit," zamračila se na něj. Nastavila mu ruku, aby jí papíry vrátil.

„Máš smůlu, Scullyová, dnes se mě nezbavíš," šibalsky na ni mrknul.

Cesta letadlem byla dlouhá a autem ještě delší. Kolem silnice se nerozprostíralo nic než vysoké jehličnaté stromy a vytvářely dlouhé různorodé stíny na nudné jednotvárné silnici. Kmeny v dálce byly schovány v černé tmě, kterou jen málo kdy proniklo sluneční světlo. Jely dlouho lesem, než se před nimi rozprostřela krajina polí a luk, nad kterými kroužili pouze ptáci. Obloha byla zatažená a silný vítr profukoval po asfaltové silnici a tlačil do auta.

Scullyová seděla za volantem. Již od doby co se přivítaly s Williamovou na letišti, nepromluvily ani slovo. Daně to bylo jedno. Jela jsem vyšetřovat případ a špehovat pro Muldera. Fox se jí snažil dovolat již na letišti, ale ona mu to položila. Neměla by mu co říct.

Tok myšlenek jí přetrhla Williamová: „Vím, co si myslíte, agentko Scullyová."

Dana se na ni překvapivě podívala.

Katherine pokračovala: „Co dělá takový pižle jako já v FBI? Má na to vůbec kvalifikaci? Jestli si myslíte, že jsem nějak geniální, tak vás zklamu. Prostě jsem si šla za svým snem." Williamová se celou dobu dívala z okna. „Chtěla jsem pomáhat lidem, být jak Sherlock Holmes, podívat se na chlup na kabátě a vědět, že je to ta a ta kočka, tak a tak stará s tou a tou nemocí. Ale nic takového snad neexistuje, něco jako mentalita. Je to dřina a to vy sama můžete vědět nejlépe. Pravda je, že jsem měla prostě štěstí. Nechtěla jsem vám tu práci přebrat, chtěla jsem pracovat s vámi i agentem Mulderem, ale asi se ti nahoře chytli příležitosti a … nevím proč to tak dopadlo. Raději jsem to nechala být. Jedna věc je umět najít dílky skládačky, druhá věc je politika. Ještě by mohli upozornit i na moje chyby." Katherine se Daně podívala do očí. „A v dopravních prostředcích nemluvím, protože mám kinetózu a dělá se mi špatně. A teď když mě omluvíte, mohla byste mi zastavit?"

Scullyová plynule zastavila auto na kraji a sledovala Williamovou, jak vyběhla auta a vyzvracela se do škarpy u silnice. Daně zazvonil telefon.

„Tak co Scullyová, už jste to vyřešily?" ozval se Mulder rýpavým hlasem.

„Ještě jsme ani nedojely na místo," odpověděla Dana a pohledem zkontrolovala partnerku.

„Všechno v pořádku?"

„Ano, jen to vypadá, že tvůj sok má svůj kryptonit."

„Oh, Scullyová, miluju, když mluvíš šprťácky," poškádlil jí Fox.

„Musím jít, zavolám ti večer," Dana položila mobil. „V pořádku?" zeptala se.

Williamová polkla a tiše přikývla. Vytáhla mapu s trasou zaznačenou černým fixem kartičku s adresou a podala oboje Scullyové.

Zastavily před malým jednopatrovým domkem s velkou okolní zahradou bez plotu. Kolem cestičky rozplétaly pletence okrasných rostlin a malých keříčků navazující až k břečťanu na východní zdi domu.

„Chcete tam jít se mnou, nebo si ušetříme čas a vy zatím můžete zajet na policejní stanici a zjistit informace o průběhu vyšetřování?" zeptala se Williamová.

Dana se na ni překvapivě podívala. Nikdy nechodila bez Muldera nebo on bez ní. Viděla jak její partnerka je rudá v obličeji.

„Asi bude nejlepší, když tam půjdeme obě," Katherine vyšla z auta a rozhlédla se. „Tohle je ještě větší díra než Glasgow," zašeptala a hned zamířila ke dveřím. Dana jí musela doběhnout. Williamová zaklepala na dveře.

Otevřela jim mladá vysoká pohublá žena ve sportovním oblečení s dlouhými černými rozcuchanými vlasy. Vypadala nevyspale.

„Přejete si?" zašeptala.

„Jeniffer Montregová?" zeptala se Katherine.

„Ano, jo jsem já," odpověděla žena a otevřela na plno dveře.

„Jsem agentka Katherine Williamová z Federálního úřadu pro vyšetřování a toto je moje kolegyně doktorka Scullyová. Chtěly bychom s vámi projednat okolnosti zmizení vaší dcery."

Žena ji je prohlížela, ale nakonec je pustila dovnitř. Zavedla je do obývacího pokoje. „Posaďte se prosím," paní Montregová si stoupla naproti nim. „Ráda bych vám nabídla něco k pití, ale tento týden máme problém s potrubím. Čekám na manžela, až se vrátí s barelem."

Dana se rozhlédla kolem. Napravo stál malý moderní krb, který nezapadal do místnosti jinak vybavené staromódním zdobeným nábytkem.

„Vím, že to pro vás musí být těžké," Katherine se posadila. „Ale mohla byste nám vylíčit, kdy Elisabeth zmizela?"

„Ona nezmizela," zašeptala paní Montregová a posadila se naproti agentkám.

„Jak to myslíte?" zeptala se Dana.

„Je pryč, to je pravda, ale ona se vrátí. Vrátí se a bude zdravá, jako ty ostatní děti. Je to jen otázka času."

„Jak přesně se tyto děti vyléčili?" zajímalo Scullyovou.

„Bylo to jako zázrak," usmála se Jeniffer. „Všechny ty děti se vrátili jako vyměněné. Malá Rupert trpěl alergiemi a poslední dobou se nemohl hrávat se svým psem, ale jako by zasáhla vyšší síla a nyní může bez problémů být se svým mazlíčkem. A vyléčilo to, dokonce i jeho nesoustředění."

„Vy znáte Greyovi?" zeptala se Scullyová.

„Jen z dohledu, Rupert chodí do stejného fotbalového týmu jako můj starší syn Eliot. Občas jsem s jeho rodiči prohodila pár slov. Ani si neuvědomují, jaké mají štěstí."

V místnosti zavládlo ticho.

„A přesně z čeho by se měla Elisabeth vyléčit?" zasáhla Dana.

„Má problém s trávením mléčných výrobků, ale už mít nebude." Paní Montregová se usmívala, jako by jí zmizení dcery dokonce prospívalo.

„Nemohla byste nám dát adresu na vedoucího spolku Vodní mládeže?" zeptala se Katherine náhle.

„Ale jistě." Jeniffer za chvíli přišla a podala Scullyové malý papírek. Williamová poděkovala a vstala. „Až se Elisabeth vrátí, zavolejte nám prosím na toho číslo," vytáhla malou vizitku a vyšla z domu. Dana jí nechápavě následovala. Už se jí chtěla na něco zeptat, když před domem zastavil červený Land Rover.

„Vy jste od FBI?" zeptal se vysoký statný muž s výrazným nosem.

„Ano," odpověděla Williamová. Pan Montreg se na ni překvapivě podíval a promluvil k Daně. „Prosím vás, najděte moji holčičku. Moje žena, víte, ona je taková, ráda věří, že všechno má nějaký důvod a i když vím, že se ty ostatní děti vrátily, prosím najděte ji. Místní policii se nedá věřit. Je to banda neschopných ignorantů."

„Pane Montregu, uděláme co je v našich silách," uklidňovala ho Dana.

„Daly jsme vaší ženě na nás kontakt, kdyby se cokoliv objevilo, neváhejte nám dát vědět," vložila se do konverzace Williamová. Richard se ne ni s pozvednutým obočím podíval a pak odešel domů k Jeniffer, která už ho vyhlížela z verandy.

Obě agentky nasedly do auta. Katherine se připásala, vytáhla blok, zapsala si pár poznámek. Hlasitě polkla. „Všechny rodiny odmítly vypovědět policii, co jim jejich děti, řekli o tom, kde se nacházely týden, co se pohřešovaly," podívala se na Scullyovou. „Myslím, že nemá cenu s nimi pokoušet mluvit, dokud se nepodíváme do toho lesa. Zkusíme ještě policejní stanici. Třeba budeme mít větší štěstí."

Když dojely k budově šerifa na samém okraji Sherman Mills, už se stmívalo. Červená obloha se rozprostírala až k horizontu, kde k ní kontrastovaly obrysy smrků. Katherine vystoupila z auta a obdivovala tu nádheru. Nebe bylo jak pastely vybarvené.

Dana vešla na stanici. „Dobrý den, jsem zvláštní agentka Scullyová, jsem z…"

„Z Washingtonu, já vím," stoupl šerif od stolu a podal jí ruku. „Ted Rosby." Byl malé obtloustlé postavy a zelená košile mu byla malá. „Jenou se ztratí dítě, které pak samo dojde domů a najednou vypadáme jako žabaři. Promiňte mi to, všichni kolem toho šílí a všechno spadá na naši hlavu. Věřte mi, agentko, že je to záhada, kterou jsem nikdy neviděl. Prohledali jsme celou oblast v okolí čtyřech mil, ale ani speciálně vycvičení psi nic nenašli, všechny stopy končily v lese u Čertova kamene. A pak se zase objevily doma, jak kdyby si jen odskočily do parku," šerif se opřel o stůl a zkřížil si ruce. A navíc je tady ta žaloba a nějaký vtipálek ukradl buldozer."

„Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě," vstoupila do místnosti Williamová.

„Už máme zavřeno, holčičko. Přijdi s žádankou zítra," naklonil se šerif, aby na příchozí před Dana viděl.

„Když dovolíte, spolupracuji zde s doktorkou Scullyovou," vytáhla svůj odznak a vrazila ho Rosbymu skoro do obličeje. „Jsme tu ohledně zmizení Elisabeth Montregové. Chtěly bychom vás poprosit o vypůjčení vašich záznamů z vyšetřování."

Rosby se na ni překvapivě podíval a došel do šuplíků pro složky. Dana slyšela, jak si Katherine nahlas povzdychla. Šerif Katherine složky nedůvěřivě podal.

„Děkuji moc," Williamová je letmo prohlédla. „Jenom si je oskenujeme na čtečku a hned vám je…"

Oba přítomní s pozvednutým obočím čekali, jak agentka větu dokončí. Ta si odkašlala. „Děkujeme za spolupráci." Katherine se otočila a Dana se vydala za ní.

Venku už byla naprostá tma a na nebi zářilo tisíce hvězd. Měsíc v úplňku osvětloval krajinu a cesta i okolní louky byly viditelné jak ve dne. Naproti tomu bylo chladno a zima se zarývala i pod nehty. Katherine foukla do vzduchu a pára se srazila a vytvořila bílý oblak.

„Navrhuji najít ubytování, doktorko Scullyová. Pokud si dobře pamatuji, předpisy nedoporučují, či snad zakazují cestování a práci více jak deseti hodin přes den. Možná jste zvyklá od agenta Muldera být ve střehu nonstop, ale sama bych něco pojedla a v noci se vydala k Čertovu kameni. Jestli chcete, můžete zůstat v hotelu." Williamová se na ni unaveně usmála.

Danu agentčin návrh překvapil, ale souhlasila. Na jednu stranu se jí líbilo, jak jí oslovuje lékařka. Na druhou si lehce protiřečila ve větách, jak kdyby měla problém vyjádřit myšlenku. Možná byla unavená za celý den jako Dana. Cestování je vyčerpávající a obzvláště s kinetózou.

Ubytovaly v dvojlůžkovém pokoji se v Katahdin Valley Motelu a Katherine okamžitě zabrala sprchu. Dana si ani nestačila vyndat věci z kufru, když agentka, zabalená v županu vylezla se slovy: „Je tam volno." Katherine zalezla do postele a zachumlala se do peřiny, koukaly jí ven jen ruce. Agentka vytáhla knihu a začala jí pročítat. Dana jdoucí kolem do sprchy letmo zahlédla název: Psychologie dětí a jejich změny ve…

Scullyová vkročila do koupelny. Williamová tam nechala pěknou potopu. Dana zavřela okno a otočila kohoutkem a nechala na sebe spustit teplou vodu. Na chvíli si chtěla zarelaxovat. Rozhodla se jít s Katherine do lesa také. Zatím nic nenasvědčovalo, že by se mělo jednat o paranormální či nevysvětlitelné úkazy. Dana se osušila a upravila se před zrcadlem. Když položila ručník vedle umyvadla, všimla si, že na něm leží nějaké léky. Krabička prozrazovala název Ice Pøz. Dana se zamyslela, už je totiž někde viděla. Měla dojem, že se o nich dočetla v lékařském magazínu. Jednalo se o experimentální dávku teinu a dalších povzbuzujících látek, aby daný jedinec vydržel co nejdéle být schopný provozu bez zastavení či potřeby odpočinku. Scullyová položila léky zpátky a vešla do ložnice.

Williamová byla stále zachoulená do peřiny, seděla před přenosným počítačem a hleděla do něj. Kniha ležela na zemi.

„Volal vám agent Mulder," řekla Daně. Ta obešla postel a podívala se na volané číslo. Začala vytáčet zpátky, když se ozvala rána. Scullyová se podívala na Williamovou.

„Pardon," prohlásila. „Technologie, tak zatraceně star…strašně nová. Nová tomu nerozumím," pohodila rukama a přikrývka jí spadla z hlavy. Katherine vytáhla poznámkový blok a začal psát.

Dana si vzala telefon ven do mrazivé noci.

„Scullyová, kde vězíš? Snažím se ti dovolat celý večer!"

„Taky tě ráda slyším," oplatila mu Dana příjemný pozdrav.

„Už jste se zasekly? Projevila se jako začátečník?"

„Náhodou Muldere, je velmi schopná a na rozdíl od tebe z toho zatím neudělala celosvětové spiknutí," posadila se na lavičku na verandu a začala Foxovi vyprávět postup dne.

Náhle jí cosi přerušilo: „Doktorko Scullyová, omlouvám se, že vás ruším, ale jste tu už čtvrt hodiny a je docela zima, nerada bych, abyste se nachladila," podala jí Williamová deku. Dana na ni mile překvapeně koukala. Katherine za sebou zavřela dveře.

„Až takhle Scullyová, jo?" ozval se Mulder z telefonu. „Měl bych se začít bát, že ji budeš mít raději než mě?"

„Snad bys nežárlil," poškádlila ho Dana.

Agentka ukončila hovor a vrátila se zpátky. Williamová se již oblékala. Měla na sobě stejné oblečení jako první den co se potkaly a co měla v podstatě celou dobu na sobě - rifle, červené tričko bez vzorů a černý svetřík.

„Jestli chcete, běžte se prospat, já se podívat k Čertově kameni. Něco mi říká, že by bylo lepší se tam jít podívat v noci. Ocenila bych vaši řidičkou schopnost, ale záleží na vás."

Danu potěšila možnost výběru, už slyšela Muldera, jí říká: „Pojď Scullyová, přece si to nenecháš ujít." A ani nenechala.

Dojely na kraj lesní cesty a vydaly se na sever malou stezkou na místo. Čertův kámen byla jen hromada velkých nerostů s kousky vystouplých a již odlámaných almandinů.

Schullyová vytáhla baterku a posvítila kolem.

„Kde jste ji vzala?" vyhrkla Williamová. „Ehm, já...půjdu se podívat támhle, můžete mi posvítit?" Došly na kraj jezera. Malá zářivá světélka se vznášely nad směrem, kterým přišly. Katherine se rozběhla. Dana jí následovala. Uslyšela žuchnutí. Když Williamovou doběhla, našla jí sedět opět u kamenů, jak loví světlušky.

„Už jsem si myslela, že tady někdo je, nebo nám osvětlí příčinu z nějakého vyššího pohledu," agentka rozevřela dlaně a z jejích rukou vyletěly tři světlušky. „Mohla to být fosforeskující hmota se zázračnými schopnostmi. Chápete, jako kdyby to někdo sem seslal, aby udělal dětství těchto dětí ještě lepší. Ale proč sem? Protože jsou lidé tady víc nábožensky založení? A proč ne třeba do Etiopie?"

„Myslíte, že se jednalo o boží zázrak?

„Nehodlám tu urážet něčích víru," zakřenila se Williamová, když jí Scullyová zasvítila do obličeje. „Pojďme se vyspat, tohle by špatný nápad."

Dana kolem šesté ráno probudilo Katherinino chrápání. Zkoušela na ni mlaskat, ale nic nezabralo. Najednou se jí postesklo po oddělených pokojích, které mívali s Mulderem. Tak si otevřela notebook a pracovala na poznámkách k případu.

Náhle našla vodítko. Všechny děti navštěvovaly stejného lékaře V. K. Jedrushka. Byla to informamce, kterou Williamová přehlídla.

Zazvonil mobil.

„Scullyová to jsem já."

„Muldere, je šest hodin ráno, to nikdy nespíš?"

„Vyspím se v hrobě. Poslyš s Langlym jsme projely záznamy všech akademií ve státech a nikde žádná Katherine Williamsová nestudovala."

„Možná proto, že je Williamová."

„Tak či tak. Nikdo do třiceti let není v záznamech. Nikde nikdo takový není. Ta holka nemá existovat."

„Třeba nestudovala tady, všiml sis jejího přízvuku?" ztišila se Dana a otočila se na spící agentku vedle.

„Jo zní, jak vidlák. Očekával bych, že i tak bude pracovat."

„Náhodou ví, za čím jít. Ale přijde mi, že ví něco co my ne. Líbila by se ti, Muldere, včera se honila za světluškami a očekávala neznámou technologii."

„To není můj tip. Mám raději malé chytré zrzky, co vyvrátí každou mou teorii."

Po snídani se obě agentky domluvily na rozdělení práce. Williamová šla za Greyiovými a Scullyová si šla promluvit s doktorem Jedrushkou.

Dana zavezla Katherine na adresu Greyových a sama se zastavila v ordinaci MuDr. Jedrushky, která byla v přízemí rodinného domu na druhém konci města. Dana zaklepala.

Doktor Vietl K. Jedrushka byl vysoký vyhublý muž s krátkými blonďatými vlasy a netvářil se zrovna mile.

„Agentka Scullyová, předpokládám," podíval se na ni rozespale. „Šerif mi o vás říkal. Předpokládám, že si jdete pro zdravotní záznamy těch ztracených dětí."

Dana přikývla.

„Musím váz zklamat, agentko, ale ode mě nic nedostanete. Kromě toho, že jsem vázán lékařským tajemstvím, tak ani jedno z unesených dětí, kromě Ruperta Graye, není u mě registrováno." Pozval jí dovnitř.

Ordinace byla bíle vymalována, naproti se nacházelo zdravotnické lehátko napravo, od něj stůl a všechna zdravotnická výbava byla zamčená za skleněnou skříní.

„Ve zprávě je uvedeno, že oběti Rupert Grayovi, Elisabeth Montregová Alex Astonová a Peterovi Dottinský jsou…"

„U mého bratra Venitla K. Jedrushky ve Stacyville," zakroutil doktor hlavou. „Všichni cizí si nás pletou. Jsme identická dvojčata, co šla na medicínu se stejným jménem a pobývají ve stejné oblasti," posadil se. „Jsem na to zvyklý." usmál se a vytáhl ze šuplíku vizitku. „Tohle je kontakt na mého bratra. Být vámi, byl bych opatrný, je poslední dobou trochu rozmrzelý. Zdejší rodiče jsou trochu, víte, až moc přecitlivělí, obzvláště nyní." Zadíval se na Danu.

„Zmínil jste se, že k vám chodí Rupert Grey," zeptala se Dana. „Jeho matka vypověděla, že po nalezení se chlapcovo chování změnilo. Jistě jste jako lékař zaznamenal nějaké změny."

Jedrushky si povzdechl. „Ano je tu jistá záležitost, které nerozumím." vstal a vytáhl z kartotéky dva rentgenové snímky. Zasadil se do sponky a zapnul ostělovač. „Toto jsou záznamy Greye před a po nalezení."

Scullyová přistoupila blíže a prohlédla si oba obrázky. Na obou byla, vyobrazeno levé předloktí z vrchu.

„Chlapec si zlomil ruku, když mu byli čtyři roky. Nejsem taky na to specializovaný, tak jsem je poslal do Centra Eno Lisa, kde mu ruku zrentgenovali a musela být kvůli odštěpkům operována. Chlapec dostal malý posuvný plíšek na udržení kosti, jak zde vidíte na prvním snímku, který měl být letos oddělán, kvůli růstu. Po zmizení mu na žádost jeho matky byla provedena celková anamnéza. Chlapec si vytrpěl dost a ještě z něj udělali pokusného králíka, ale to není moje věc. Nicméně, tohle je stejný snímek."

Scullyová si to se zájmem prohlížela. „A ten kovový plíšek?"

„To je ta záhada agentko," pokýval jí lékař. „Kost byla zahojená a po operaci ani stopy. Jako kdyby to byl úplně někdo jiný."

„Byly zaznamenány ještě jiné změny? Ronnie Greyová uvedla, že chlapec již nemá problémy s alergiemi. "

„Jsou to děti, agentko, zraní se a hojí se rychleji, než to dokážeme zaznamenat."

„Myslíte, že fyzické změny zapříčinili i změnu chování?"

Jedrushky zkousnul spodní ret. „Osobně mi to přijde více než logické."

Daně zazvonil mobil.

„Doktorko Scullyová, taky Williamová, potřebujeme vaši odbornou spolupráci."

„Děkuji, že jste si na mě udělala čas," posadila se Williamová na židli na zahradě.

„Oh, ano, to nic není, já stejně zůstávám s Rupertem doma, od té doby, co, víte,…" Ronnie Grayové se zaleskly slzy v očích. „Víte, můj muž hodně pracuje a když je konečně doma, tak se snaží být s naším malým, protože on je takový rošťák. Když se tehdy vrátil bez něj, tak jsme se pohádali a on … je teď mimo město."

„Chápu," naklonila se k ní Katherine. „Potřebovala bych přesně vědět, co se podle vás s Rupertem stalo."

Ronnie se na ni podívala a upravila si rudé vlasy za uši. „Omlouvám se, agentko Williamsová, ale zdáte se mi být poněkud… víte."

„Vím, co máte na mysli," pokývala Katherine hlavou. „Ale věřte mi, že mám klasifikaci jako každý jiný vyšetřovatel a záleží mi na tom najít pravdu."

„Rupert byl vždycky takový roztěkaný. Byli jsme s ním u pár lékařů a ti nám doporučili větší zájem se strany otce, ale můj muž hodně cestuje a není často doma, tak jsme mu pořídili Štěkala, ale nevěděli jsme že Roupert bude alergický. Ještě jsme se nerozhodli, co s ním uděláme, protože on jediný dokázal Ruperta nějak unavit. A teď podívejte se na ně."

Williamová se otočila. Kousek vedle nich seděl zrzavý chlapec na zemi a nezaujatě házel míček zlatému retrívrovi, který kolem něj pobíhal sem a tam a ani jednou se nezastavil.

„Tohle není můj chlapec," žena upadla v pláč.

„Paní Greyová, nevadilo by vám, kdybych se porozhlédla v chlapcově pokoji?" Žena mlčky zakývala hlavou.

Williamová vyšla nahoru do pokoje plného hraček. Všude nazdi byly rýhy a otlaky od míče, nejspíše fotbalového. Všechny věci, oblečení i plyšoví medvídci, byly rozházené po podlaze. Katherine začala prohledávat postel.

„Co děláte v mém pokoji?" ozval se za ní dětský hlas. Williamová se otočila.

„Jenom se tu rozhlížím," vytáhla průkaz. „Jsem z FBI,…"

„Mamí," chlapec se rozběhl dolů po schodech a křičel. Náhle se ozvalo zvolání.

Williamová seběhla schody a našla paní Greyovu, jak vystrašeně objímá chlapce. „Už je to dobrý," uklidňovala ho.

„Matko, nech mě být," vyklouzl jí chlapec z náručí a zle se na ni podíval. Zpoza něj se sesypala hromada šedého prachu, kterou za chvíli odvál silný vítr. Chlapec vyběhl, nesedl na kolo a začal najíždět na psa.

Williamová vytáhla telefon a zavolala Scullyové.

Bylo pozdní odpoledne. Po vrácení chlapce ho zavezli k doktoru Jedrushky, který ho spěšně prohlédl, avšak nic nenašel. Ronnie Greyová se dožadovala odchodu a tak se agentky rozhodly zajet ještě za Astonovými. Ani tam se nedozvěděly nic nového. Malá Alex se ztratila, pak po týdnu se vrátila a vypovídala známky jiného chování, když náhle se vše vrátilo do normálu a dívka již netrpěla astmatem. Když odcházely, navrhla Katherine pauzu na jídlo.

Williamová se Scullyovou seděly na lavičce u jídelny a čekaly na svou objednávku. Milá mladá podsaditá servírka jim donesla salát a hamburger. Williamová seděla shrbená s rukou opřenou do obličeje a hleděla na suk ve dřevě před sebou a únavou jí padala hlava.

„Ano Muldere?" zvedla Dana telefon bez dívání se na volaného.

„Přeji dobrou chuť," ozvalo se z telefonu.

„Muldere, jak…" Daně kdosi zaklepal na pravé rameno, otočila se tím směrem. Fox k ní přisedl z levé strany a schválně do ní šťouchnul.

„Co tady děláš?" překvapivě se na něj podívala.

„Přece bych si nenechal ujít. Vzal jsem si volno. Na nudnou práci je tam spousta jiných lidí." podíval se na objednávku Williamové – ledový čaj, hamburger a sáček slunečnicových semínek. Mulderovi se začaly sbíhat sliny. „Jak jste daleko?" sebral Fox Daně rajče z jídla. Ta ho praštila vidličkou.

Dana si povzdechla. „Zavolala jsem si na státní zdravotnickou zprávu a snažila jsem se něco zjistit o Venitovi a Vietlovi Jedrushkových. Vietl vystudoval na Tufstově univerzitě a má více jak deset let oboru v praxi se specializací na cytologii. Po neshodách s vedením kvůli dotacím na projekty rozhodl odejít sem, aby mohl pokračovat ve svém oboru. Ve stejnou dobu za ním přijel i jeho bratr. Od té doby jsou zde. Ještě čekám na zprávu o jeho projektu a Venitlovi," odmlčela se Dana „Jsme zase na začátku," podívala se Foxovi do očí. „Musíme najít nějaké vodítko co, co bude všechno spojovat."

„Možná něco mám," narovnala se Williamová a protáhla se. Všechny chrupavky v páteři jí křuply. Katherine nahlas zívla a vytáhla diktafon. „Když jsme byli u Astonových, šla jsem si promluvit s Mirandou, mladší sestrou Alex. Tohle mi vypověděla." Katherine přetočila mikrofon: „čkej,…můžeš" ozval se hlas Williamové, „Hmmm," ozvalo se dětské žvatlání. „Nebyla to ona, nelíbila se mi." „Proč?" „Nechtěla si se mnou hrát na princezny." „A co se přesně stalo, když se vrátila?" „Vůbec si mě nevšímala, nelíbilo se mi to." „A…?" „A pak se tu jednoho dne objevila ona." „Ale vždyť už tu byla." „Nebyla, to nebyla ona, byly tu obě, ale jen jedna byla Alex. A pak se dotknuly a začaly se spojovat do sebe. Bylo mi z toho špatně." Pauza. „A co se stalo potom?" „Potom jsme si hrály na princezny." Nahrávka skončila.

„To nic neznamená, Williamsová, děti si vymýšlí," odporoval Mulder a ukradl další rajče.

„Tak za prvé, je to Williamová, bez „s" prosím, a za druhé děti si nevymýšlejí. Děti, lžou, děti přetváří, ale jen pro vlastní požitek. Nedokážu si představit, co by z toho Miranda měla a…" její výpověď přerušilo zvonění telefonu. „Omluvte mě," Katherine vydala mobil z kapsy. „Williamová,..ano..ano…hned jsme tam." chvíli přemýšlela a pak se zarazila. „Musíme k Montregům, Elisabeth se vrátila a není sama."

Zastavili před domem a vyběhly na zahradu, odkud se ozýval křik.

Richard držel Elisabeth v náručí a tikl jí k sobě. Dívenka se mu vysmýkala, ale otec nepovolil. Na druhé straně zahrady stála Jeniffer a tahal za ručičku malou holčičku, která vypadala stejně jako Elisabeth. Obě dívky se přes délku zahrady snažily k sobě natáhnout.

„Děkuji, že jste přijely tak rychle," ozval se Richard a otočil se na agenty. Holčička v náručí využila situace a seskočila na zem. Rozběhla se ke své dvojici. Jeniffer se ulekla a pustila dívce ruku. Elisabeth a Elisabeht se zastavily uprostřed zahrady a chvíli se prohlížely. Pak jako v zrcadle si podaly ruce a začaly do sebe splývat. Nejprve ruce, pak trup, hlava, druhá ruka a nakonec nohy. Když byla formace dokončená, dívka spadla na zem a začala plakat.

Jeniffer k ní hned přiběhla a objala ji: „Miláčku, kde jsi byla, není ti nic?"

Dívenka přestala plakat a zašeptala. „Byla jsem u Čertova kamene, moc se mi tam líbilo. Bylo mi tam dobře a mohla jsem si hrát sama se sebou." Holčička se oklepala a pod ní zůstala hromada šedého prachu.

Ani jeden z agentů stojících opodál nevěřil tomu, co se právě stalo.

Scullyová zajela s Montregovými k doktoru Venitovi Jedrushkovi do ordinace, ale ten nebyl doma, tak se otočili k jeho bratrovi.

Katherine jim oznámila, že se vrátí k Čertově kameni a Mulder trval na tom, že pojede s ní. Williamová nakonec souhlasila, pod podmínkou, že se jí do toho Fox nebude plést.

Oba obešli okolí sem a tam asi desetkrát, ani jeden nic nenašel. Katherine se vracela již k autu, když zakopla. S nadávkami se zvedala ze země, když zahlédla malý asi padesáticentimetrový úzký otvor v zemi.

„Agente Muldere," křikla na něj. Fox k ní přišel a pozoroval jí, jak strká hlavu do díry v zemi. „Něco jsem našla," ozvalo se dutě z díry. Mulder vytáhl baterku a poklepal s ní Williamové na záda, nijak se nebránil tomu, že to udělal silně. Katherine vytáhla hlavu od hlíny a udiveně se na výbavu podívala.

„Kam ty věci strkáte?" zeptala se, baterku si vzala a zasvítila s ní to temnoty. „Vypadá to, jako vy se to někdo snažil už zadělat, ale jde to stále hlouběji." Williamová se naklonila ještě více dovnitř a začal přepadávat. Těžiště se jí posunulo dolů a zachránil jí Fox, když ji zachytil za nohu a vytáhl ven.

„Děkuji," oklepala se dívka.

„Nemáš zač, Williamsová," opětoval naschvál Mulder. Vzadu za nimi křupnula větev. Oba se otočili. Asi dvacet metrů od nich stál vysoký pohublý muž. Když zjistil, že ho uviděli, nasedl na terénní motorku, která stála opodál, a odjel. Oba agenti se za ním rozběhli. Fox nasedl do auta a rozjel se za motorkou. Katherine zůstala v lese sama.

Venitl K. Jedrushka zastavil motorku, ledabyle jí odhodil na zem a vyběhl ke dveřím. Vzal falešný kámen ze zápraží a odemknul dveře. Vběhnul do sklepa.

„Ví to, našli to místo," zakřičel na svého bratra. Ten se odklonil od mikroskopu a zamračil se.

„Myslel jsem, že to tam jdeš skončit!"

„Taky jsem šel, ale uslyšel jsem auto. Nikdy by to nenašli, kdyby ta malá holka nezakopla," podíval se Vietlovi do očí. „Co budeme dělat?"

„To co jsme měli udělat už ze začátku. Srovnat to tam rovnou se zemí."

„A co když si bude stěžovat lesní zpráva? Můžou na nás podat žalobu, dožadovat se vysvětlení a na všechno přijít!"

„Tak hele ty malá nabubřelá nádhero, kryl jsem tě už dost dlouho! Stvořil jsem tě a taky tě můžu nechat zmizet. Pamatuj si, že nejsi nic, než můj důkaz pro Nobelovu cenu, jasný? Uvnitř nejsi nic, jsi jen kopie, to že máš moje znalosti a schopnosti, z tebe nic nedělá! Tak se přestaň chovat jako člověk a dojdi pro ten buldozer. Měli jsme to ve velkým udělat hned a ne postupně a nenápadně, zatraceně. Před chvílí tu byla šmejdit FBI a dovezli tu malou holku. To se ti povedlo je pustit obě naráz." Vietl kopnul do odpadkového koše, ze kterého se vysypaly papíry.

„Nebyla to moje chyba, prostě utekla. A navíc to byl tvůj nápad zahrabat celou laboratoř i se všemi materiály. Víš kolik to je drahého organického materiálu?"

„Myslíš, si že si to neuvědomuju? Nedělej jako bys měl svědomí. Sám si tam upustil tu baterku, jasně že to láká děti, zatraceně! Šmejdi jedni malí. Běž zasypat zatraceně tu díru! Kdo ví, kolik takových zvířat tady pobíhá!"

Venitl přikývl.

Uslyšeli pískání brzd z venku.

„Dělej!" křikl na něj. Venitl vyběhl ven sklepními dveřmi.

Na hoře se ozývaly kroky. Vietl si sedl k mikroskopu a dělal jako by nic. Dovnitř vtrhnul Fox. Jedrushky se na něj podíval: „Mohu vám pomoci? Obávám se, že již mám zavřenou ordinaci."

Mulder ho chytil pod krkem a přimáčkl ho ke zdi. „Co jste s těmi dětmi prováděl?"

„Já? O čem to mluvíte?"

„Nehrajte to na mě. Viděli jsme vás na místě činu a před domem leží motorka, na které jste odjel."

„To si mě pletete s mým bratrem."

Nahoře zarachotil motor a pískání brzd. Mulder Jedrushkiho pustil a vyběhl nahoru. Vytočil číslo Scullyové.

Scullyová dojela do motelu a na recepci si vyzvedla poštu. Přišli jí výsledky práce doktora Vietl K. Jedrushky z práce na univerzitě. Spěšně projela informace, ale musela by si to přečíst všechno, aby tomu porozuměla a toho byl jenom koncept pro komisi, takže zde nebyly uvedeny výsledky. Dana vytáhla mobil a zavolala Katherine.

„Williamová, to jsem já." oznámila Dana.

„Já kdo?" nechápala Katherine. Scullyová si odkašlala, zapomněla, že agentka nezná její a Mulderovu řeč.

„Tady Scullyová, přišli mi výsledky ohledně Jedrushkova výzkumu."

„Za deset minut jsem u motelu, když si pospíším, možná i rychleji."

„Kde jste?" zeptala se Scullová.

„Už skoro ve městě," odpověděla Williamová. „S Mulderem jsme někoho zahlédli u Čertova kamene, Mulder se za ním vydal rychleji, než jsem stačila zareagovat. Rozhodla jsem se vrátit se zpátky, jakmile dojdu, tak mi to všechno povíte."

„Zůstaňte, kde jste, dojedu pro vás," položila Dana telefon a zamkla za sebou dveře. Našla Williamovou sedět na kameni u pole. Zajela ke krajnici.

„Děkuji, doktorko," usmála se na ni dívka. „Tak co jste zjistila?"

„Jedrushkova práce se opírá o práci Martin Evanse, který jako první izoloval kmenovou buňku z myši. Specializoval se totipotentní buňky, které svojí s vlastností se dokáží přetvořit na jakkýkoliv typ buňky. V případě buněčného dělení se dokáží dvojnásobnou délku a replikuje svou DNA, ale za spotřebovávání enzymů v případě výzkumu doktora Jedhrushky transpeptidázy. Snažil se za pomocí asymetrického dělení…"

„Ehm…doktorko Scullyová, omlouvám se, ale nerozumím vám ani slovo, mohla byste to, prosím vysvětlit jednodušeji?"

Dana se zamyslela: „Jedna kopie původní kmenové buňky si zachovává vlastnosti buňky rodičovské, zatímco druhá dceřiná buňka je naprogramována k diferenciaci na jiný typ buněk s ne-kmenovým charakterem. Jedhruska se snažil za dostatečného obsahu enzymů tento proces zvrátit a vytvořit z nich buňky kmenové."

„Dělení buněk," Williamová uhnula pohledem. „takže mi chcete říct, že jde o klonování."

„V podstatě ano, ale věda ještě nedosáhla tak daleko, aby se proces dal urychlit a provést v takové míře."

„Je to možné nebo ne?"

„Za správných laboratorních podmínek a dostatečné dávky enzymů ano, ale…"

„Doktorko," zarazila ji Katherine. „Všichni jsme to viděli, všichni jsme tam stáli, jestli je pravda alespoň z desetiny co říkáte, měly bychom se tam vrátit a odebrat vzorky a posunout vědu. Tohle bude větší vrzůšo, než když se člověk dostal na Mar..pardon Měsíc!" Nadšenou řeč Williamové přerušit Danin telefon.

„Scullyová to jsem já, Jedhruska má něco za lubem. Jeho komplic míří k Čertově kameni."

Okamžitě obě vyrazily. Scullyová zajela autem co nedále do lesa. Katherine na ni nečekala a vyběhla. Dana jí sotva stačila. Ta holka byla rychlá. Doběhla k Čertově kameni, když našla Williamovou, jak rozrývá velkou hromadu hlíny a hází i za sebe.

„Ne, bylo to přímo tady, je to tam dole!" křičela na Danu. „Musíme to vykopat!" Scullyová se rozhlédla. Na zemi nezůstalo nic, než stopy po velkém stroji, které vedli k vodě. Šla po nich a našla buldozer napůl zabořený do bláta.

„Tak jsme skončili," ozvala se Williamová a stoupla si vedle Scullyové. Dana si na ní podívala. Byla špinavá od hlíny od hlavy až k patě a popotahovala hlínu.

„I kdyby se nám podařilo se k nim dokopat, bude to trvat týdny, než zajistíme povolení a provede se výkop a do té doby vzorky budou kontaminované a nic z nich neujistíme, bude to vypadat, jako klasický rozklad organického materiálu," povzdechla si Williamová. „Nemám tušení, jak tohle vysvětlit," sedla si na zem a začala brečet. „Tohle jsem opravdu zbabrala. Nemám ani jeden důkaz, ani jeden vzorek a komise nikdy neuzná výpověď svědků, leč agentů, bez fyzického důkazu. Akorát se to bude táhnout. Stačilo tak málo, málem jsem do té jámy spadla taky. Jsem tak neopatrná." Williamová popadla kámen a mrskla s ním do vody. „Nikdo mi nevěří, všichni se na mě dívají skrz prsty. Nikdo ve mně nevidí agentku, vždyť jsem se tak snažila, udělal jsem všechno co bylo v předpisech. Koukají na mě jako na dítě. Copak věk vypovídá, jestli můžete pracovat u vládní organizace nebo ne? A navíc mi všichni říkají Williamsová. Copak je to tak těžké pochopit, že je to bez „s"?" dívka si pokrčila kolena k bradě.

Dana si olízla rty a došlo jí, že je to všechno pravda. Možná tu byla určitá hranice, kdy je možné být agentem a kdy si člověk jen hraje na hrdinu. Ale linie byla velmi tenká. Scullyová si sedla vedle a položila Williamové ruku na rameno.

„Omlouvám se," zastyděla se Katherine. „Nechtěla jsem vybouchnout."

„To je v pořádku," uklidnila jí Scullyová. „Občas to na každého padne."

„Jo, ale ne první den v práci."

„Spousta agentů lepších jak vy to vzdala. Tato práce není pro všechny. Máme ideji, že změníme svět, ale to zabere spoustu času a energie. Hlavní je tomu nepropadnout."

Williamová se na Scullyvou podívala a utřela si nos do rukávu.

„Předpisy jsou jedna věc," pokračovala Dana. „A lidé vám musí ve vás vidět autoritu i z venku," poukázala na normální oblečení Williamové.

Katherine se usmála. „Já vím, to je tak, když člověk odcestuje se špatným kufrem." Williamová se oklepala a vstala. Narovnala se a otřepala ze sebe písek.

„Mohlo,…mohlo by toto zůstat jen mezi námi?"

Dana si zapnula kabát a usmála se: „Samozřejmě."

„No nic," zahleděla se Williamová do země. „Myslím, že bychom ten bagr měli nahlásit šerifovi. Mohla byste mě vyhodit před policejní stanicí? Do motelu dojdu pěšky, chtěla bych se trochu projít."

Dana zaparkovala auto na krajnici a došla do pokoje. K jejímu překvapení našla Muldera přehrabovat se ve věcech Williamové.

„Muldere, co tu děláš?" přispěchala k němu.

„Hledám co je Williamsová zač, Scullyová," podíval se na ni Mulder a vytáhl blok s poznámkami. „Tak co, našly jste ho?"

„Ne, Čertův kámen byl zavalen a mašina, která se na tom podílela, skončila v jezeru. Muldere, tohle nemůžeš!"

„Scullyová, na té holce něco je," přešel Mulder ke kufru. „Nepřijde ti, že občas mluví jako z budoucnosti?"

Dana mlčela. „Občas mluví nesmyslně, ale je to její první velký případ, je zmatená."

„Podívej se na tohle," Fox vytáhl deník a začal číst. „Postup při vyšetřování: dojet na místo, dojít za rodinou první oběti, pak té druhé, obhlédnout místo činu, najíst souvislosti, někoho obvinit, zjistit jeho minulost, zavřít ho, předat zpráv velení. Tohle je postup Scullyová."

„Tak má poznámky, Muldere, nechce udělat chybu," pokrčila Dana rameny.

„Ano a i na tohle?" Fox se nenechal odbít. „Převzít Akta X, pak najmout Scullyovou, pak najmout Muldera, pak propustit Scullyovou, získat vzorky. Přijde ti tohle jako poznámky k případu? Tohle je regulérní postup, jak nás vyhnat z naší práce! Rozhlédni se kolem, ta holka není z našeho světa. V počítači nemá ani jedinou poznámku a píše všechno rukou nějakému Williamovi. To bude její komplic."

Dana na něj nevěřícně zírala a olízla si rty. Za dnešní den toho bylo až moc. „Muldere, prosím odejdi," obešla ho a vrátila Katherininy věci na místo.

„Uvidíš, že mluvím pravdu, Scullyová," zavřel za sebou Fox dveře.

Asi za dvě hodiny se dopotácela Williamová zpátky. Byla již klidná a vypadala stejně nadšeně jako první den, kdy ji Dana potkala.

Dívka se na agentku usmála: „Balíme to." S těmito slovy padla do postele a usnula na místě.

Všichni tři agenti seděli v kanceláři zástupce ředitele Skinnera.

Williamová seděla uprostřed a opatrně mluvila: „Takže, to že to byli pacienti Jedrhusky, byla vlastně jen náhoda, protože v okolí žádný jiný lékař nebyl," pokývala hlavou. „Muselo jim dojít, že to bude všechno směřovat k nim."

„Lidi jsou neopatrní," dodal Mulder. „Udělají všechno, aby dosáhli svého."

„Za dosažení dostatečného buněčného hojení se jim podařilo dosáhnout vytvoření," Dana se odmlčela a podívala se na oba agenty, kteří jí pohledem nutili to říct. „Klona, něco jako uměle vytvořeného dvojčete." Dana si všimla, že si Katherine s Muldrem nenápadně plácli. „Bohužel k tomu nemáme žádné fyzické důkazy. Doktor Vietl K. Jedrushka i jeho bratr zmizeli, domníváme se, že za hranice na sever, ordinace byla vyklizená a jediné co se našlo, byla kupka mrtvých tělních buněk. Stáe čekáme na výsledky DNA, bohužel je nemáme s čím porovnat."

„Pane," ujala se slova Williamová. „Momentálně se nemáme čeho chytit. Rodiče dětí odmítli další vyšetření a Montregovi se již dokonce odstěhovali ze státu."

Skinner si je všechny prohlížel a přemýšlel. „Děkuji, agentko Williamová."

„Pane je tu ještě jedna záležitost, kterou bych s vámi ráda probrala."

„Ano?"

Katherine potlačila smích. „Rády bych i nadále spolupracovala s doktorkou Scullyovou a přizvala ke spolupráci agenta Muldera. Řekněme na zkoušku."

„Uvidím, co se dá dělat," pokýval jí Skinner. „Můžete jít."

Williamová opustila místnost. Mulder se na Danu překvapivě podíval a vydal, vyšel z kanceláře. Uviděl agentku, jak stojí venku a sklepává ze sebe nervozitu.

„Williamsová!" křikl na ni Fox.

„Je to Williamová, bez „s" prosím, Muvdere!" oplatila mu to něžně Katherine, aniž by se na něj podívala.

„To jsi opravdu nemusela, Williamsová," došel ji a otočil si jí na sebe.

„Vlastně se na spolupráci s vámi těším. Bude to zajímavé. Taky vám to dlužím. Bez vás by se ten případ nikdy neuzavřel."

„Samozřejmě, že ne."

Oba se zasmáli.

„Není mi tu stále jistá jedna věc." Williamová se nedechla. „Co byly zač ty druhé děti? Byly klidné, jako by to nebyly ony, jako by to byla jen schránka, jako by jim chyběla…"

„Duše?" doplnil Mulder.

„Přesně," Williamová se na něj usmála. Rozhlédla se. „Udržíte tajemství?"

Mulder přikývl a sklonil se. „Myslím si, že Venitl Jedrushka byla kopie Vietla, když ten experiment zkoušel na sobě," Katherine se odtáhla. „Hlavně to prosím nerozebírejte se Scullyovou, nerada bych poslouchala nějaké další teorie. Na tenhle týden mám vědy po krk."

Dana stála opodál a pozorovala je. Něco jí říkalo, že ti dva by byli nejlepší kamarádi, nebýt toho věkového rozdílu. Možná jako otec s dcerou. Scullyová tu hloupou myšlenku vyklepala z hlavy.

„Uvidíme se v pondělí, Williamsová," odešel.

Katherine na něj vyplázla jazyk a rozhlédla se kolem, jestli ji někdo neviděl.

Dana k ní přistoupila a založila si ruce.

„Děkuji za spolupráci, doktorko," usmála se na ni Williamová. „Omlouvám se za své chování, tuto chybu již nebudu opakovat."

„Bylo mi potěšením," usmála se Dana.

Vydaly se k výtahu. Williamová místo, aby zamířila z budovy, se vydala ke kanceláři.

„Vy nejdete domů?" zeptala se Scullyová.

Williamová se otočila. „Tohle je, víte trochu trapné," odmlčela se a přemýšlela, jak to vysvětlit. „I když je tato práce, co si budeme povídat, výborně placená, ještě jsem neobdržela a všechny úspory padly na cestu sem. A znáte to, banky, dokud po vás chtějí peníze, tak to musí být hned, když je to obráceně, tak to zabere dny," Katherine se náhle narovnala a vypadala, že jí to nevadí. „Tady dole mě nikdo hledat nebude, stejně bych chtěla ještě přerovnat hromadu a udělat vám místo na stůl," zakřenila se nervózně.

„Řád budovy nedovoluje se zde bez nutnosti zdržovat přes noc," odporovala jí Scullyová.

„Tak prostě předstírejte, že jsem agent Mulder."

„Williamová, počkejte," zastavila jí Dana. Olízla si rty. „Jestli chcete, můžete zatím přespávat u mě."

„Ne to nejde," zavrtěla Williamová hlavou. „Přece vás nemůžu…"

Dana přistoupila: „Trvám na tom." Uviděla, jak Williamová bojuje s vnitřním pocitem štěstí. Pak si agentka odkašlala: „V tom případě nabídku ráda přijmu, děkuji."

Katherine zaklepala na dveře a vstoupila do místnosti. Scullyová ležela na posteli a pracovala na své zprávě o případu. Williamová jí podala hrnek s čajem: „Omlouvám se, řekla jsem si, že by se vám hodily tekutiny. Možná bude trochu sladší, ale řekla jsem si, že pár sacharidů by nám pomohlo, aby se lépe přemýšlelo." Dana poděkovala a udělala dívce na posteli místo.

„Nemusíme to dělat," zašeptala Katherine a napila se. Dana usrkla nápoje a s povytažením obočím se na Williamovou podívala.

„Kdyby tohle byl film, tak tohle by byl přesně ten okamžik, kdy nechtěně začneme o sobě rozmlouvat o sobě, našich niterních pocitech. O tom, proč jsme se sem dostaly, jak nám sem naše cesty zavedly a tím to možná prohloubí naše partnerství, díky čemuž to bude pevné i do budoucna," Williamová odvrátila zrak. „Jestli se na to necítíte, pochopím to."

Dana pokývala hlavou a napila se. Vzpomněla si na svoji první misi s Mulderem, přesně takto to dopadlo. Williamová pro ni byla záhada, jako by ta holka opravdu věděla něco, co nikdo jiný.

„Máte ho ráda?" Danu ta otázka překvapila. Williamová pokračovala: „Jako jestli byste za něj opravdu položila život, jak se o vás traduje," podívala se jí do očí.

Dana se zamyslela. „Je pravda, že s agentem Mulderem spolupracuji již dlouho a byl mi vždy oporou, a doufám, že mohu říct, že i já jemu."

„Krásná vyhýbavá odpověď," odpověděla Williamová. „Myslela jsem si, že Ledová královna je jen přízvisko, ale ona to bude asi pravda."

Scullyová potlačila úsměv, ale nemohla ho zastavit, když se Williamová začala nahlas smát.

„Já se hrozně omlouvám," zakuckala se Katherine.

„V pořádku," Dana jí položila ruku na rameno. Williamová se na ni otočila a položila tvář na hřbet ruky.

„Mám kamaráda," začala Katherine. „Jmenuje se William. Pravda je, že jsem převzala jméno po něm. Poznali jsme se na škole. A i když jsem se s ním moc nevídala, tak tam pro mě vždycky byl. Ale on je takový, že pomáhá lidem, všem. Samozřejmě, že bych si ho chtěla ulovit jenom pro sebe a odstěhovat se s ním někam na pustý ostrov v Karibiku, kde bychom byli jen my dva a nic jiného. Ale to jsou všechno jen sny. Je něco jako Mulder, bláznivý, pracovitý, okouzlující, honící se za přeludy, ale jakmile něco chce, tak dosáhne svého. Takoví lidé jsou vzácné zboží." Agentka se odmlčela. „Ale je nemocný, a věda mu zatím nemůže pomoci. Nechtěla bych, aby umřel na nemoc, co pak bude pojmenovaná po něm."

Scullyová se opřela, trochu se jí motala hlava. Se zájmem poslouchala vyprávění Williamové. Možná je potřeba tyhle věci říkat hned na začátku.

„Proto tohle dělám. Abych mu pomohla," zadívala se Scullyové do očí. „Ale bohužel tahle práce vyžaduje i ostatní lidi. Nejsem moc dobrá vysvětlování," naklonila se k ní a pohladila jí po vlasech.

Scullyová se rozbušilo srdce. Mozek jí vypnul a v krvi se jí rozlil adrenalin. Dana nemoha z Williamové spustit oči. Náhle jako by jí rozuměla, jako by nic nebylo podstatné.

„To bude všechno v pořádku, Sturbucku," usmála se na ni Williamová a něžně přiložila své try na ty Daniny. Scullyová se odtáhla, ale náhle jí polibek vrátila. Katherine jí zajela rukou do mokrých vlasů a začala jí rozepínat noční košili.

Už byla půlnoc a Mulder seděl na gauči a popíjel alkoholový nápoj. Snažil se si odpočinout, ale v koutku mysli neustále myslel na Williamovou. Poklepával prsty opěradla. Přemýšlel o tom, co měla zapsané za poznámky v bloku. Psala komplicovi. William muselo být křestní jméno. William kdo? Možná to je jen přesmyčka. Hra se jmény. Fox se zarazil. Byla tu věc, která nebyla náhoda. Katherine bylo Scullyino prostřední jméno. William bylo jeho. Mulder se narovnal. Najednou jako by to dávalo smysl. Něco takového nebyla náhoda. Williamsová je musela znát. Oba. Byla tu jen jedno možné vysvětlení. Přišla z budoucnosti. Katherine plány vycházely, přesně jak je měla naplánované na papíře. Zbývala jediná otázka. Proč? Fox se rozhodl ráno tam zajít dřív a trochu to tam prošmejdit.

Náhle někdo zaklepal na dveře. Mulder neochotně vstal. Byl si jistý, že to jsou zase sousedi, aby ztlumil televizi.

„Co ty tu děláš?" podíval se na Williamovou.

„Potřebuju si postěžovat," zabručela dívka.

„Zajdi si za psychologem," odvětil Fox a zavřel jí dveře před nosem.

„Agetnte Foxi Strašáku Muldere, prosím otevřete mi!" zakřičela Williamová a bušila na dveře. Fox pootevřel a Katherine neváhala ani chviličku a proklouzla dovnitř. Sedla si na sedačku a ušklíbla se na něj: „Je slušnost nabídnout návštěvě něco k pití."

„Promiň, ale pitíčka nevedu."

„To je dobrý, vystačím si s tímhle," vzala druhé neotevřené pivo ležící vedle pohovky.

Mulder jí ho sebral z rukou a vypnul televizi. „Kolik ti je šestnáct?"

„Víc než si myslíte," Williamová se podívala na krabici kazety na stole. „Sexmírní vetřelci 3XXXL. Pche, nejlepší stejně byla jednička," dívka zahodila obal zpátky na stůl, nahlas vydechla a opřela se do měkké podložky za ní.

„Nechápu, jak s ní dokážete pracovat," zakroutila hlavou.

„Se Scullyovou?" Mulder schoval flašky a sedl si vedle agentky.

„Nedá se s ní ani pořádně mluvit. Nebo dá, ale jakmile vyslovím nějakou teorii, hned jí popře tím svým fyzikálním myšlením. Bála jsem se jí i říct svůj názor, aby se na mě nekoukala, jak kdybych spadla z Proxima Centauri. Vůbec nemá fantazii." Odmlčela se. „Nevím, jestli budu schopna s ní dál spolupracovat. A proto potřebuji vás."

„A proč myslíš, že se tě zastanu?" posadil se Fox pohodlně a užíval si, že jí může odbít. Vrátit jí to za to, že mu přebrala jeho práci. Částečně čekal na okamžik, kdy z ní dostane víc otázek.

„Není jako vy, Foxi," naklonila se k němu Williamová. „Volnomyšlenkářská, jdoucí tím správným směrem za pravdou, nenechající se vystrašit vyhrožováním z vyšších míst, není ochotná položit život, jen aby se svět dověděl pravdu, že nejsme ve vesmíru sami a že si s námi hrají jako kočka s myší."

Williamová na něm už skoro ležela. Fox ucítil její vůni a zatočila se mu hlava. Bylo na ni cosi zvláštního výjimečného. Mulder ztratil kontrolu nad svým tělem.

„Chci být toho součástí, součástí světa co se vzbouří, součástí protivládní organizace, co povede svět k lepším zítřkům, součástí tebe." Poslední větu Williamová zašeptala a pohladila Foxe po tváři.

„Teď udělám něco, co jsem chtěla udělat od prvního okamžiku, kdy jsem tě uviděla v kanceláři," odtáhla se od něj, vzala jeho ruce do svých a položila si je na hruď. Zajela mu prsty do vlasů a začala mu rozepínat pásek.

_Pravda je někde tam venku, ale nikomu nevěřte. _

_Bylo to jasné už od první myšlenky. Od prvotní chvíle, kdy si podali ruce. Od nejstarších záznamů, kdy o sobě jen slyšeli a dozvěděli se, že budou spolu pracovat. _

_Od té chvíle si byli souzeni jako Romeo a Julie. To ona byla Romeo, kdo hledal původně někoho jiného a on byl Julie, která se poddala lásce jako první a tak i sehrála zmizení._

_Jejich Kapuleti byly předpisy FBI jejich Montegové byl vlastní strach, že o toho druhého přijdou. _

Mladý vysoký hubený muž seděl za stolem v bílém nemocničním pokoji upraveném speciálně pro jeho potřeby. Nalevo od dveří stála postel, naproti ní pod oknem u stěny skleněný stůl zaházený hromadou papírů, na které dominoval lehký modrý notebook s odnímatelnou klávesnicí. Mladík pročítal čerstvé poznámky od zvláštní agentky Katherine Williamové, které se mu právě dostaly do rukou. Promnul si oči a opřel si hlavu do dlaně.

Katherine zaklepala na otevřené dveře. Mladík se otočil a na bledé tváři se mu rozzářil úsměv.

„Ahoj, šéfe." usmála se na něj Williamová. „Slyšela jsem, že už zase pracuješ."

„Jo, musel jsem se dozvědět, co jsi tam vyváděla," William vstal. „Pojď sem, ať se tím krámem nemusím tahat," ukázal na stojánek s kapačkou, z které mu vedla hadička do levého předloktí.

Katherine se k němu rozběhla a plnou silou ho objala. Nemocný mladík jí objal kolem ramen a položil na ní hlavu. Obětí trvalo tři minuty.

„Sedni si," nabídl jí židli naproti stolu. Williamová si sedla našikmo a nakoukla Billovi do papírů. „Být tebou bych to nečetla. Jsou to kraviny."

„Jenom to chci porovnat s matčinými deníky." smál se na ni William a odhrnul papíry stranou. „Tak, chci všechno slyšet."

„Právě ze mě vyndali všechny vzorky. Nebylo to příjemné. A myslím, že se nedozvíš se nic jiného, než jsem napsala do zprávy," Katherine sáhla do kapsy. Vyděsila se. „Ale ne, musela jsem jí nechat v laborce.

„Nechala jsi ji v kanceláři," vytáhl William malou černou starou zaprášenou disketu. „Našli jsme jí ve Foxových věcech. A ten plakát jsi krást nemusela. Dal bych ti originál, kdybys chtěla."

Katherine zrudla jako rajče. Nahlas polkla.

„No, tak hlavně že ji máš. Doufám, že jsem tím nějak nezměnila časovou linii," zastyděla se Katherine.

„Ne, jak by si mohla, myslíš, že jsi vytvořila nějaký dědečkův paradox?" William se usmál. „Minulost se už stala, takže ti co do ní přicestovali, už dávno ji změnili, tak aby se stala budoucnost a oni do ní mohli přicestovat. Zajdi si za Erikou, ta ti to vysvětlí líp."

„Ne děkuji, přednášek o mé hlouposti jsem měla dost." Katherine se opřela do stolu. A zadívala se na Williama. Měla toho kluka moc ráda. Měl nakrátko ostříhané zrzaté vlasy, hnědo modré oči, baňatý nos a lehce předsunutý spodní ret. A vždycky se na ni díval tím jeho štěněcím pohledem.

„To bylo naplánované? To že budu vyšetřovat případ zrovna s dělením buněk? Že to je hrozně podobné mé misi celkově, že jsem ti měla od tvých rodičů získat vzorky pohlavních buněk?"

„Věř mi, že to byla jen náhoda," pokýval hlavou William. „Ale alespoň ses něco naučila." Mladík se natáhl a dlouhými hubenými prsty rozcuchal Katherine vlasy.

„Co s nimi budete dělat? Vytvoříte nového Billa a seberete mu vnitřní orgány, abyste je zasadili do tebe?"

„Nesmíš to tak brát, z právního hlediska to nebude nikdo."

„Já vím, jenom se ti snaží pomoct." pohladila ho Williamová. „Proč sis vybral zrovna mě?" zeptala se Katherine a podívala se z okna. „Myslím, proč ne Carrie, nebo Melisu, nebo co já vím Cherlieho, vždyť Cherlie je jako bůh!"

„Nerad ti to říkám, ale ti měli na práci nebezpečnější misi. Máme problémy v Aghánistánu a šíří se informace, že se to dostalo ven mezi veřejnost. Jestli se tady ty emzácký svině opravdu mají objevit, musíme být připravení. Proto jsem je rovnou poslal na stanoviště. A navíc, jak jsem ti řekl, minulost se stala a nepodařilo by se nám tam poslat nikoho jiného."

„Takže já jsem," dívka se ušklíbla. „Vyvolená?"

William si povzdechl. „Vždycky jsi byla. Nikdo jiný by se na tu misi nehodil. Tvá znalost staroangličtiny je parádní a úžasně umíš zacházet s dětmi."

„To byly trochu velké děti."

„Vidíš? O tom mluvím, nikdy se nenecháš odbít. Najdeš způsob, jak se člověku podívat do duše a vyráchat ho v tom. Věř mi, že tě využiji ještě víckrát."

„Jo, ale prosím ne tak daleko do minulosti, já nejsem moderní člověk, ale tamto byla doba kamenná." zasmála se Katherine. „Párkrát jsem se prokecla."

„To ano, ale naštěstí ne tolik, abys vzbudila podezření. Máš štěstí, že tě táta nenechal rozebrat víc Osamělými střelci. Nezbyl by z tebe ani ubrousek," usmál se William a si olízl rty. Katherine se usmála, přesně takto to dělávala Scullyová.

„A prášky dobrý?" pokračoval Bill.

„Nevím, co to bylo za svinstvo, ale málem mi způsobili narkolepsii. Bylo pěkné, že jsem vydržela celou půl noci, ale pak jsem usínala nad jídlem."

„Oznámím to Betsy," William se podíval na hodinky. „Už bys měla jít, bude tě čekat Susan."

„Počkej, Susan?" vyděsila se Katherine. „Snad jsi jí nic neřekl!"

„Možná jsem se zmínil, ale ta holka to vidí hrozně platonicky."

Dívka zrudla a sklopila zrak. Pak vstala a obejmula Williama na rozloučenou.

„Katherine Klentmajrová neboli Williamsová, děkuji ti za pomoc." Dívka ho při vyslovení příjmení bouchla do zad.

„Nemáš zač Williame Van De Kampe neboli Williame Scully-Muldere."

Z chodby se ozvaly kroky a do místnosti vstoupila mladá dívka drobné postavy s krátkými hnědými vlasy a výraznýma modrýma očima ve sportovní soupravě. „Doufám, že neruším," zašeptala vysokým hlasem.

Katherine se na Williama naposledy usmála a spolu se Susan opustily místnost.

Dana se probudila. Slunce svítilo do oken a z ulice se ozýval ruch aut a dopravní zácpy. Scullyová se narovnala a promnula si oči. Chvíli se kolem rozhlížela a pak si vzpomněla. Williamová u ní přespávala. Agentka vstala a vydala se do obývacího pokoje. Ke svému údivu zjistila, že je již jedenáct ráno a po Katherine nezbyly ani stopy. Na stole našla Dana poznámky, ale písmo bylo nečitelné.

Zazvonil telefon. Scullyová myslela, že vyletí z kůže. Neochotně hovor přijala.

„Scullyová, to jsem já. Je u tebe Williamová?"

„Není," zamručela Dana. „Musí být pryč, asi odešla. Nemá tu žádné věci."

„Výborně, tak otevři dveře."

„Muldere, třeští mi hlava."

„To mě právě taky Scullyová," dořekl Fox a zaklepal na dveře. Dana hovor položila a opřela se obličejem do dlaní. Klepání neustalo.

„Muldere, prosím," otevřela. Fox kolem ní prošel a rozhlédl se po bytě, začal prohledávat ve skříňkách, v šuplíkách, pod stoly, v posteli.

„Heuréka," vykřikl z koupelny a vytáhl z odpadkového koše prázdnou oranžovou krabičku.

„Víš co je tohle?" podal jí Daně. Ta se na ni chvíli dívala a pak zvážněla.

„To je hyperforin," podívala se na Foxe.

„Přesně a to není všechno, podívej se do zrcadla," ustoupil stranou. Agentka přešla do koupelny a zadívala se na sebe. Na krku měla červené otisky. Dana se podívala v odraze na Muldera, který jí ukazoval to stejné na svém vlastním těle.

„Nechápu to," otočila se na něj.

„Tohle jsem našel u sebe," podal jí malou modrou lahvičku do ruky. Dana jí otevřela a přičichla si. Zvláštně, ale příjemně to zapáchalo.

„Je to jen voňavka," zamračila se.

„Není to jen voňavka, to je pyžmo. Jestli chceš, možná i speciálně upravené feromony."

„Muldere, kam tím míříš?"

„Zdrogovala nás, tebe oblbla léky, na mě stačila obyčejná vůně. Oba nás využila. Tohle nejsou hematomy, Scullyová, ale stopy po líbání."

Dana na něj zamračeně hleděla a na čele se jí vytvořila vráska.

„Proč by to dělala? Co by z toho měla?"

„Netuším, ale určitě to mělo důvod, třeba nás měla jen zdrogovat, a aby měla jistotu, že to zabere tak nás potřebovala nějak…ukonejšit. Schválně Scullyová, řekni, co si pamatuješ ze včerejšího večera."

Agentka si ze včerejší noci nevybavovala nic. Možná jenom čaj, sladký čaj, ve kterém byl přidaný cukr, aby zakryl chuť léku.

Mulder vyběhl z bytu a nechal Scullyovou samotnou v místnosti. Ta neváhala ani chvíli, hodila na sebe kabát, popadla zbraň a vyběhla za ním. Dostihla ho až dole u auta.

„Co chceš dělat?!"

„Nevím," odpověděl a otevřel dveře. Zadíval se na ni tím svým štěněčím pohledem ve smyslu, takhle to nemůžeme přece nechat. Stáli tam venku a pomalu začínalo mrholit. Dana se klepala zimou a prosila ho, aby nezkoušel žádnou pitomost.

„Musím z ní dostat odpovědi. Nenechám to jen tak odbýt. Buďto do toho jdeš se mnou, nebo to udělá sám."

Scullyová se koukla do země. Nechtěla v tom svého partnera nechat samotného, ale všechno se tolikrát za tu dobu změnilo. Měla strach, že se něco pokazí a že by je mohl zrušit úplně. Což on si neuvědomoval. Ještě jeden vyzývavý pohled a s lehkým otrávením a strachem nastoupila do auta s ním. Než dojeli na hlavní cestu, déšť se rozbušil do oken a doprava se zdála čím dál hustější, jak se lidé snažili dostat co nejrychleji domů.

Domů, jen oni utíkali zpět do práce. Celkem litovala, že si nevzala deštník, protože jak znala Muldera, tak nezaparkuje zrovna nejblíže. Když už bylo nutno zapnout stěrače, nevydržela to a zeptala se.

„A co chceš přesně dělat?" otočila se na něj. Pln soustředění nedoufala ani hádat, na co může myslet. Byla to tak částečně její chyba, ale nějak se to vyřešit muselo.

„Domluvit jí, nebo alespoň promluvit. Myslím, že s námi strávila dost dlouhou dobu, aby zjistila, že se jen tak nezdáme."

Dana si povzdechla, věděla, že to takhle nikam nedojde. Věděla, že se tak odhalí věci, které nechce, aby byly odhaleny. Ne pro ni, ne pro nikoho jiného. Hlavně ne pro Muldera. Fox, když slyšel, jak povzdechla, jen se zhluboka nadechl, potřeboval si s ní něco vyříkat a Dana se do toho omylem zatáhla taky.

„Nemyslím si, že tam bude," pověděla, když parkovali.

„Kde jinde by byla?" zeptal se Mulder a Daně tím došlo, jak hloupě ta otázka vlastně k poměru ostatních událostí a okolností minulých týdnů vyzněla. Ten kousek co přeběhli, zmokli dostatečně, aby měli dvojnásobný důvod se ukrýt pod střechu. Budova FBI byla úplně prázdná světla pozhasínaná a výtah zněl strašidelněji než kdy jindy. Byli zvyklí, že až dolů jezdí sami, a teď jim ta samota přišla ještě osamocenější. Mulder se hnal dál a Dana se za ním zdržela, připadalo jí tu to nějaké jiné. Pak jí došlo čím, krabice na skříni byly přeskládané a srovnané. Byl z nich setřený prach_. Že by ta holka tady uklízela? _

„Williamsová!" vběhnul Mulder do kanceláře a jeho partnerka hned poté. Tak prázdnou kancelář Fox nepamatoval ani, když nastoupil úplně poprvé. Věci byly poklizené, skříně prázdné. Mulder se hned otočil a šel zpět. Vzal do ruky telefon a vytáčel. Ozval se pouze Danin mobilní telefon. Zkusil to znova, byl si jistý, že měl správné číslo.

„Muldere, je pryč," zastavila ho Scullyová.

„Nemohla, kam by šla."

„To nevím, ale myslím si, že je teď už doma." Podívala se na disketu. „Myslíš, že to tady zapomněla?"

„Myslím, že to tady nechala," opověděl Mulder a zasunul disketu do počítače. Chvíli trvalo, než se načetla. Vypadalo to jako by se ji kdo pokusil zmagnetizovat, však neúspěšně. Rozkliknul první složku. Byly v ní wordovské dokumenty s daty hodinou napsání, případným názvem obsahu. Mulder rozklikl první datum:

_Drahý a nejdražší Williame, _

_odpusť mi, že své poznámky ohledně toho dění musím zapsat formou osobního dopisu…_

„To je konec Scullyová," sedl si Mulder do židle a opřel se. Dana se opřela o stůl a zadívala na rozházené krabice.

„Možná…možná je to tak lepší."

„Scullyová, ty to nechápeš, tady jde o princip," opřel se Fox lokty do stolu. „Nemůže si jen tak vstoupit do našich životů, pohrát si s nimi a odejít."

Dana se nadechla, že mu na to něco odpoví, ale zanechala toho. Cítila se stejně. Nikdy nepřijde na odpovědi otázek, které Williamová položila.

Oba seděli tiše v kanceláři.

Stránka **33** z **33**

_Katherine William; The X files (Akta X) fanfikce_


End file.
